A Story of Revenge: The First Hunger Games
by Aerogirl137
Summary: Ever wanted to know how the games started? Now you can! Ladies and gentlemen, let the First Hunger Games begin!
1. Characters!

Well here is a list of tributes! I'm announcing this officially CLOSED!

**D1 **

**Escort:** Lauelleee Burn

**Mentor:** Gillian Faron

**Tributes:**

**G:** Venice Rose: **Designer:** Lucifer

B: Hunter Wildthorn: **Designer: **?

**D2**

**Escort:** Amelia Shimmerstone

**Mentor:** Kaleb "Kale" Endrich

**Tributes:**

**G:** Maxima "Max" Harmon: **Designer:** Marksvin

**B:** Enzo Mazo **Designer: **?

**D3:**

**Escort: **?

**Mentor: **Annie Cathe

**Tributes:**

**G:** Monkshood "Monk" Splice: **Designer: **Rachel Henderson

**B:** Barrett Lorman:** Designer: **?

**D4**

**Escort: **Kalie Stone

**Mentor:** Sage Salem

**Tributes:**

**G:** Sophia Claire: **Designer:** Damen Saph

**B:** Russel Seblud **Designer:** Anastasia Betten

**D5**

**Escort: **Mishey LeClaire

**Mentor: **Jacob Marlin

**Tributes:**

**G: **Alanis Fox:** Designer:** Tommy McKery

**B:** Jaimie Luke **Designer:** Kiara Wool

**D6**

**Escort: **?

**Mentor:** Morry Horrow

**Tributes: **

**G: **Vixen Fallhazel** Designer:** Raynah Laroche

**B:** Tayte Amos** Designer: **?

**D7**

**Escort: **Nelly Knolles

**Mentor: **Tabs Kirk

**Tributes:**

**G: **Gemma Hardin** Designer:** Zane Veiroo

**B: **Micheal Heartlow **Designer: **?

**D8**

**Escort:** Feriffa "Fi" Geronvi

**Mentor: **Kejor Jemse

**Tributes:**

**G: **Jenna Yarrn** Designer:** ?

**B: **Hyperian Lewis Gray

**D9**

**Escort: **?

**Mentor: **?

**Tributes:**

**G: **Luna Reclipse: **Designer: ? **

**B: **Benjamin Clark

**D10**

**Escort: **?

**Mentor: **Kiara Hart

**Tributes:**

**G: **Mouslin "Mousy" Brownen: **Designer: **?

**B:** Jay Rider:** Designer:** Stella Gray

**D11**

**Escort: **Netro Peffel

**Mentor:** ?

**Tributes:**

**G:** Allegra Flora:** Designer:** Gwendolynn Terabusque

**B:** Iask Suntou: **Designer:** ?

**D12**

**Escort:** ?

**Mentor:** Adelaide Jensun

**Tributes:**

**G:** Raine Abaya:** Designer:** Olwyn Seidgner

**B: **Kero Jaspir: **Designer:** ?

Question marks mean you have to wait and see!


	2. How The Games Were Made!

Ok! So this is just random crap...haha. Well it isnt the best thing writen, but my other chapters are I promise! You can even skip this chapter and just go to the reaping becuse that is where the good writing starts!

**Sponsoring!**

**Everyone who submitted a character gets 20 points. **( If you want to sponsor and you didn't submit a character PM me or if you don't want to sponsor your character because you want them to die (Just Kidding!) then PM me!

**If you submitted an arena idea you get 2 points even if I won't use it.**

**If your character makes it past the bloodbath you get 10 points**

**if they make it into the top 12 you get 10 points**

**the top 6, 12 points**

**top 2, 5 points** (But you won't need much after this.)

**Then we will have a random question day. Like what color is my hair or something weird. And if you get it right then you get 10 points. PM me the answer! You don't want any copiers do we?**

I will make a list of weapons and stuff with there prices closer to the games. PM me if you want to give it to them.

And once the reapings are done there will be a poll on my profile page on what one you want to win. Also I will show peoples outfits, and the hunger games outfit on my page. So check there often..._May __The Odds__ Be _**_Ever_**_ In Your Favor!_

Well this chapter is just on how the hunger games got created. Since it is the first Hunger Games! So listen up! The capitols talking ;)

**The Capitol**

**President Snow the Firsts P.O.V**

A chill rushes through my body. I have to announce the Hunger Games official! I look over at my son. He will be the next president. Since someone will surely try to kill me for this... But the games will be a big hit here in the Capitol!

I here a peackeeper call my name, and I know I have to go on stage now! I nod to the peackeeper.

I get escorted to the stairs under the stage. The platform bellow me rises, and I see the faces of everyone important in the capitol. People cheer, and I worry that someone will shoot me in the head. What if they all hate this idea! What if they hate that we sorta killed everyone in District Thirteen! I sigh well it wasn't are greatest idea. I can feel the cameras on me as I begin to speak.

"Hello everyone!" I say into the microphone. "Today I will be announcing how the Hunger Games work! But first I will read this. This is The Treaty of Treason! It will be read at every reaping, to remind everyone that we are more powerful then them!"

After I'm done reading it I get more applause. Who would have thought they would like me reading a speech. Maybe they will like the games!

I tell them the rules, and that people will be dieing, and one person will live. That that one person will go on a victory tour, and recive money for its district and for themselves. Also they get a new house in the victors village!

I'm finally done! I get a standing ovation! And somehow I walk out of there, and I'm not dead!

A\N I know this was short but the next chapter will be long! Trust me!


	3. Venice Rose

A\N O.k well since this is like gonna be an awesome story I'm gonna make a forum for it. And if you wanna be part of the people who work on the forum PM me please. Also I decided this will kinda be a series of stories. I will write 10 stories on these people. Only the person who wins will be a mentor next year for there district, and so on and so on. That will be a challenge... I will try to update everyday or at LEAST every week! we need to get to the games! I will explain it more later! Well Here's Venice Rose! Created By: _Torn __Wings of a Butterfly__. _And I kinda changed Venice a little. Just her story! But all of the things the creator wanted is still in the story! I loved writing Venice, and I just wanted to let you all know that it took me 2 hours to come up for the first draft for this!

~Aerogirl~

**District One**

**Venice Rose: 16**

I wake up to the sounds of yelling. This is normal for me though... My mom probably _just_ got home. Or she probably got drunk, and fell asleep right in front of the door. But that's not what there yelling about. I can hear there screams, and I remember the Hunger Games! The reapings are today! Well I decide there fighting over what to make for breakfast even though I won't get any...

I hop out of bed, and kneel down by my bedside table. I take out my makeup bag, and I see the photo. I quickly shut my drawer, and I walk to the mirror. I pick up my brush from on the floor. Oh! This must be the thing my mom threw at me last week! Yes now I know what your thinking! One, I haven't brushed my hair in a week! Two, yeah my mom and dad abuse me. Well both of those are true. I don't have time to brush my hair. Only because my mom makes me wake up so early, and run errands, clean the house, feed myself with money I save up. And I always wonder how they came up with such a pretty name for me. Venice just fits Rose so perfectly! Venice Rose! Oh I just love it!

I brush my hair ever so carefully, and strangely only takes me about ten minutes! Since my hair is dead straight, and I think, the prettiest white\blond it goes down to my waist. I think my hair looks good if I wear a sparkly headband! I wear it to school sometimes, but other times my mom would take one away and sell it for money.

I go to my closet, and I walk in to my dress section of it. Yes, I have a walk in closet. My family is rich in the district. Considering it's District One, that's pretty rich! I get everything I want to make up for abuse. Or it's just my father who sexually abuses me...And my mom still makes me pay for food. She acts like we need money, but really we are like the richest family in the district. But she treats me like a peasant. My own mother makes me pay for my own food! She makes me pay rent to! I have to pay her $20 dollars a month to live here. And I don't have a job. So I have to break the law to live at my house.

I find a perfect dress. It's black and sleeveless, and has different colors of gems on it. It's my favorite dress. I bought it myself, but my parents don't know. But even if I wear it they will just think they bought it. I find a way to zip up the back of my dress, and I get black ballet flats to wear. I put in my sparkly headband, and smile. All I need to do now is cover up my scars! Yeah...The scars my mom gave me... And if you think I hate my mom I haven't said enough about my dad...

My scars are covered up. I look at my clock. I only have 20 minutes to get down to the town square. I quickly put my makeup bag away. I see the picture again. Andrew's picture. A tear rolls down my cheek, and my thoughts go into bad memories. I loved Andrew, he loved me but my dad...

I told Andrew everything. One day I told him about the abuse from my mom and dad. He said we should go to the capitol. Which I thought was stupid because why would they care! One day Andrew came over. He said we should tell my mom and dad we were dating. I said we shouldn't because I would get hurt, and so would he. They would say I was to young. I would scream I'M 16! But he told them. But that's not it. He told my dad he wanted his hands of me. These are the last words I heard Andrew say.

_ "Mr. Rose?"_

_ "Ah! Yes Andrew?" My dad looks down from the newspaper and puts his coffee down._

_ "Me and Venice are..." I clench my fists. Does he know by telling them he's hurting me!_

_ "You are what? Studying? I know that boy!"_

_ "No! But yeah were studying, but were also dating..." I feel a sick feeling in my stomach. My dad breaks his coffee cup. My mother says "What where's the money!" She's drunk...obviously..._

_ My dad stands up. He pins Andrew up against a wall, and screams in his face, "DID I HEAR YOU RIGHT SON!"_

_ Andrew slowly nods. I can tell he can't breath well. Then he says, "And Mr. Rose keep your hands off her."_

_ I start crying my eyes out right then and there. I'm dead! He's dead!_

_ I can tell my dad knows I told him about the abuse. He punches Andrew in the face, and drags him outside. I scream, "DAD NO!"_

_ All he says is, "stay out of this __Venice__!" _

_ Andrew turns his head to face me and he mouths "I love you."_

_ I mouth back "I love you to." _

_ I run to the window were I see Andrew get handcuffed to a tree and shot. Oh but not once, hundreds of times. Even when he's dead my dad continues to shoot him. I scream and cry at the sight. My mom comes up behind me and slaps me across the face, and she tells me to shut up._

I remember the whole thing like it was yesterday. I blink my tears away since my makeup can't get ruined.

I finally realize I have 5 minutes to get to the town square!

I run down the stairs. I smell burnt bacon, and pancakes that are way underdone. I don't eat, it all looks to gross...

I don't find anyone until someone comes up behind me and rubs my shoulders. I turn around, and see my dad. I really want to slap him!

"Daddy?" I say sweetly. "Let's get to the reaping."

He nods while looks over his shoulder. I look behind him. I almost faint there's blood everywhere! And a dead body...Oh my God!

"Dad! Mom? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing let's get to the reaping."

"Dad no! What did you do!"

"Oh Venice you have the perfect skinny figure! You don't need to worry!"

"Ummm what?"

"Go to the reaping! I need to clean up something!"

I took one last look at the bloodstains on the wall. I don't know what happened, but I'm just glad it didn't happen to me!

I run down the hill at are house. I sit there in my best clothes and cry. At first I thought was my mothers body. But it wasn't. It was Andrews. He must of dug it up, and cut it open. He probably threw poor Andrews body against the walls.

"What a good new reaping tradition." I sigh. "Can't wait to see it again next year!"

I wipe my eyes with my hand, and slowly stand. I hate my dad! I want to, no I NEED to kill him!

Some girls I think I know walk by me.

"Hey Venice!" One said, I think her name was Melissa.

I sniffle "Yes?"

The laugh "Nice makeup!"  
I realize I must have cried it off, and its running down my cheeks. I take off my shoes and run.

I come to a lake, and I look in for my reflection. My makeup looks fine! They must of seen me cry!

I slip my shoes back on, and slowly walk with my head down to the town square.

I go enter my name five times since I'm 16. A lady with neon orange hair takes the slips and smiles. I look at her in confusment, and she says, "Venice I'm guessing?" She smiles and I see her teeth are neon orange to. As she walks away she says, "Your beautiful hun!"

I watch her walk away in confusment. Wow it's quite the confusing day!

I see a sign marked **16's**. I slowly start to walk over there. Then I see the girl who made fun of me. Whats her name again? Melissa I think! I walk over and stand by her. "Hi. Melissa right?"

She looks at me in disgust and says, "Yeah. Melissa Myers. Why do you care? You'll just tell your daddy about me and then he'll kill me!"

Melissa Myers? MYERS! "Melliss-sss-a Myer-rr-s?"

"Um yeah!"

I stutter out, "Andrews lit-ttt-le siss-sst-tter?"

She smiles and says, "No s**t Sherlock!"

"But your not 16!"

"So! My friends are! And I wanna hang with them! I don't wanna look like a friendless loser like you!"

I look at my feet as I walk away. I notice little spots of burn marks I forgot to cover up. There from cigarette buds. My mom threw them at me when I was little. I will now ALWAYS be scared of fire!

The mayor taps the microphone. "Testing 1,2,3 testing!" A peacekeeper gives her a thumbs up so she continues, "Welcome to the very first reaping for District One! As you know I have to read the Treaty of Treason!" She reads that, and it takes about 20 minutes. Then a bright young girl with long gold hair with black streaks, comes to the stand.

"Hi everyone! I'm Laurelleee! And yesterday I got a new hair color! it used to be like silver...I think! I got the new hair color just for you guys! Also I changed my name! Again just for you guys! I changed it from Laurele to Laurelleee!" The crowd looks at her confused. "Oh! The difference is I added an L and two E's!"

Laurelleee goes on about her life until the crowd starts to throw stuff at her.

"Ow! Guys! Fine I''l draw the names that will put some people life to an end! Ladies first!" She draws the name from within the glass ball. Five of those are mine. I tremble while I stand.

"But wait!" Laurelleee says, "I'd like to introduce you guys to Gillian Faron! He is the mentor for the district! So he will help you with training! Oh yeah! the girls name! Drum roll please!" she giggles. But no one drum rolls. We all stand there in silence.

"Venice Rose!"

Poor girl...Wait what!

"Venice Rose? You are the lucky girl tribute! Come on up here!"

I don't cry, I don't smile. I hide my true feelings which is crying. I never show my true feelings because that makes weakness! I think...

I feel Melissa shove me from behind. I turn around to face her and I say, "Bi**h"

She looks at me in surprise. I smirk, and walk up the steps to the stage.

"Congats to our first tribute ever, Venice Rose! Now time to draw the boy tributes name!" She reaches in the second glass ball marked boys.

"Hunter Wildthorn!"

I don't look at Hunter I just look at my feet. And then we are escorted off.

I'm in a room where I'm supposed to say goodbye to my family. I laugh that thought off. Why would my family come here! They want me dead!

I'm surprised when I see Melissa and here mom and dad walk in.

Melissa, to my surprise, hugs me and gives me a necklace. "Venice, Andrew would have wanted you to have this. He was saving it for your birthday, but..." She starts to tear up. "But he disappeared." Only me and Melissa know my dad killed Andrew. Everyone else thought he disappeared.

I look up from the necklace surprised. "Why are you giving it to me now?"

"You can take a token from your district. I'm guessing you'll take this."

I nod as I study the necklace.

It's actually a locket shaped like a heart. Inside was a picture of me and Andrew sitting by the lake. That was the lake I ran to this morning! Tears roll down my cheeks. I look up and say, "Thank you guys. I love it!"

They all nod, and then they are asked to leave.

"Wait Melissa! Can you put it on me?"

She nods. As she fastens the hook, I take the locket in my hands and look at it until I have to go aboard the train.

A\N Wow that was long! Haha I told ya! Well just pointing out, it took me three days to finish this! So don't be surprised if it takes a while for me to get Hunters P.O.V out!

~Aerogirl~

**Review please! I'd love ya for it! :D**


	4. Hunter Wildthorn

**A\N** Thank you everyone who reviewed the last two chapters! I love you all! The forum has been created for this series of stories. I will put a link to it on my profile! So far I have two discussions up. One about your guys characters, and one about arena ideas! Of course the admin is me! I have invited two people I think…I don't know if it sent! And I have an announcement! I decided I might only do 5 stories on these guys instead of ten. Because it is taking me a long time just to write a chapter! But I will think about! Tell me what you think about it in a review please! Okay! Well this is on Hunter Wildthorn! Created by _Beefonexx. _Hunter is a great example for future career tributes! Because careers are getting started in the games because it's the first Hunger Games! But in the tribute forum they didn't say what he looked like….So I had to make it up!

~Aerogirl~

**District One**

**Hunter Wildthorn**

My alarm clock wakes me up to the worst day of my life! Why? Oh you'll see! I lift my head to look out the window and "OW!" I have just hit my head on the backboard of my bed!

I get out of bed still dazed from the blow to my head, and try to find my way to my closet. But then I trip over one of my weights!

"Damn it!" I cry in pain.

I slowly stand, and since I can see clearly again I pick out my reaping outfit. Wow my very first reaping! Yeah and it will be my last. I'm going to volunteer today. I just need to prove it to my mom and dad. I need to prove I can live up to something!

My dad works for the Capitol. So we are like the richest family in District One. My mom well she could be a model. That's why I should ask her to help me pick out my reaping outfit! I don't want to look bad! What if my future girlfriend will be the other tribute! So yeah! I dress to impress!

I quietly open my door, so I don't wake my dad. It's a big day for him. He has to get a lot of weapons ready for the Capitol. And yes my mom and dad have three rooms for themselves. One for my mom, one for my dad, and the last one is for both of them. They use them incase my dad has to get up early in the morning. And usually he always does!

So, I make my way downstairs where I can smell perfectly made pancakes, with syrup, and raspberries! My mom always makes this on days that are important.

"Mom?' I whisper. If I wake up my dad well it won't be good. He isn't very pleasant in the morning.

"Hunter! Your up! I made pancakes!"

"Yes mom I know! Can you help me choose a reaping outfit?"

"Sure hun! One second though. Don't want to burn this batch!'

I nod to her, and wait on the steps. When I get bored with that I go down to the living room, and turn on our new flat screen T.V.

President Snow the First, and yes for some odd reason we have to add the First. Well it's just a replay of when he announces the Hunger Games official. I was forced to watch this before. I don't really want to watch it again.

"Hunter? Let's go pick out your reaping outfit now!"

"Okay mom." I sigh, this should be interesting!

We get up to my room, and all my mom does is, make me look at myself in the mirror.

"I've got it! Hunter say hello to the perfect outfit for you!"

She hands my a white button up shirt, and black trousers. I stare at them. I had no idea they were even in my closet!

I make her step outside my door while I change. When I give her the okay she comes back in.

"Oh Hunter you look amazing!"

I really don't think I look _that_ great! I mean yeah sure I look good. But not 'Amazing!'

"Now! Lets go brush out your messy hair!" My mom talks to me like I'm a baby.

She brushes out my brown hair until my head hurts like hell.

She looks me in the eyes. "Hmm! Your eyes are not green enough!"

"Mom I think they are!" if that doesn't work I will beg. I hate it when my mom puts colored contacts in my eyes. It makes my eyes itch all day long. And even for a week after they are taken out!

She sighs "Oh fine Hunter! Now eat your breakfast!"

* * *

The town square is already packed when we get there! My dad still comes, but can't stay long. He has to go to work, of course….

I go to enter my name six times. And this really weird lady comes, and takes the slips. She has neon orange hair and teeth. She pats my head, and then she leaves.

I look around to see if anyone saw that. Because it was VERY creepy!

I walk to the 17's section by where all my friends are. They all look at me in surprise. They talk about how good my clothes actually look. Some girls giggle and wave to me. I smile back.

I think, THANK YOU MOM!

Our mayor starts tapping the microphone. Once everyone is quiet she starts to read the Treaty of Treason. Now I'm glad I didn't watch T.V. this morning! Because I would have had to hear this twice!

Once the mayor finishes with the treaty, I'm guessing its our escort who comes to the stand next.

"Hi everyone! I'm Laurelleee!"

That's really all I hear because I tune out after that. All I know is she goes on and on about her life until people throw stuff at her.

I don't really know what she says after, but she draws a girls slip.

"Venice Rose!"

She walks up to the stage with no expression. I guess she just….walks.

Laurelleee reaches in the next glass ball.

"Josh Logans!" I don't think Venice even notices he was called.

"Volunteers anyone?"

"I volunteer!" I shout I run up to the stage.

"What's your name?" Laurelleee whispers to me.

"Hunter Wildthorn."

"Hunter Wildthorn!" She says like I was drawn from the ball.

Venice doesn't look at me. She just looks at her feet. People clap, and we are escorted off.

* * *

My mom is crying at my feet. "Why Hunter, why!"

"I needed to mom I'm sorry."

She looks up from the floor where she is sitting. Her mascara is running down her cheeks. "You don't have to go! Tell them you change your mind!" She screams this at me. "Please Hunter! PLEASE!"

"Mom I'm so sorry. I can't. And you know I can't!"

She nods reluctantly. "Your father wanted me to give this to you."

She hands me a pin that says _I am Hunter Wildthorn!_

I smile and fasten I on my shirt. I didn't even think my dad would care about me leaving. I thought he would be happy! I thought my mom would be happy to! But here she is crying at my feet. Giving me a pin, and looking the worst I have seen her in years! I was wrong about everything! I feel terrible!

"Mom you don't need to cry! I'll be home soon. I could never loose. I'm strong, fast, and extremely good looking!"

She smiles at this. "I sure hope so!"

"You shouldn't hope so! You should know so!" she always said this to me when I was younger. It always made me feel better. But it doesn't seem to be working with her!

When she is told she has to leave she starts screaming. They even have to get more peacekeepers. It's a bit embarrassing! She finally is forced to leave. And finally I get escorted to the train

**

* * *

****A|N **I just want to point out that Hunter did volunteer Venice just didn't notice. It will be explained more later!**Pretty Please review! (Is on her hands and knees!) PLEASE =)**

~Aerogirl~


	5. Maxima 'Max' Harmon

A\N Well we are slowly making are way through all this…I honestly don't like to write reapings, but I do write them. Only so people can get to know the characters better. Also there is a new discussion on the forum. Actually there's a couple! Please go there! I need help on who I should kill off in the bloodbath! And you can share your story to! If you do I'll read it! Just letting you know ;) I have also added a poll to my profile page on who you think should win the games. Please pick a character you didn't write! Choose your second favorite maybe! And you probably shouldn't choose until all the reapings are up anyway! I am now trying to put up two reapings a day! But that could get difficult! Since I'm trying to make these at least a 1000 or 2000 words each! If you want to know how much sponsoring points you have there on the forum! Which I please ask you subscribe to it! You don't want to miss something important! So this chapter is on Maxima Harmon or Max. She was created by _DefyTheImpossible _Max is definitely one of my favorites! When I read her tribute forum well it just made me laugh! You'll see why!

~Aerogirl~

**District Two**

**Maxima Harmon**

I laugh as I mess up on my eyeliner. I now look something like a zombie princess!

My friend Jackie comes into the bathroom, and laughs hysterically! "You know Max! It's called eyeliner because its supposed to go on your eyes! Not your cheeks!"

I laugh, "Yeah! I knew that! Ha! Who doesn't!" I say jokingly.

Jackie's makeup is already done. She looks super pretty, but me? I still can't get my eyeliner on. Well that isn't surprising since I really have never put on makeup before!

She helps me wash it off, then helps me actually get it around my eyes!

Jackie goes to get her hairbrush while I stare at my self in awe. Who knew it would bring out my beautiful sea blue eyes.

I stayed the night at Jackie's house because I didn't want to have to deal with drama at my house. My spoiled little sister has probably gone through at least 15 dresses.

When Jackie comes back she throws me the hairbrush. I slowly brush out my sort of light dirty blonde hair.

We hear yelling from the basement. Her parents must be fighting again. Poor Jackie. Her parents always fight of how big of a mistake she was. If my mom even told me I was a mistake I wouldn't be able to live with myself!

A tear rolls down Jackie's cheek.

"Jackie don't worry! You know they love you! Its just when they did that thing to get you here…..They were young!"

This makes her smile, but not for long. She runs off to her room crying.

I quickly follow after her. "Jackie! Really its ok!"

She wipes her tears off her face, "Max you wouldn't get it! Your mom loves you! Mom wishes I wasn't born! She probably wants me in the games!"

I consider this. Her parents really don't like her all that much. They fight about what a big mistake she was.

Last night Jackie said she didn't care what they made for dinner, and her parents freaked out at her! They were all, "Oh! So you don't care about anything!"

I know what I should do. My friends absolutely love when I sing to them. They say I will be singing for the Capitol one day.

My friends say I always make them feel better. I don't know why or how, but I guess I can because I know what its like!

I sit on the floor in Jackie's bedroom, and think of a song to sing. I decide on one that's about friendship I guess…..Ke$sha the awesome didn't sing it, but its still good! It's called _Anytime you need a friend By Mariah Carey. _She's another one of those singers who lived in the 21st century.

_If you're lonely And need a friend_

_And troubles seem like they never end_

_Just remember to keep the faith_

_And love will be there to light the way_

_Anytime you need a friend I will be here_

_You'll never be alone again so don't you fear_

_Even if your miles away I'm by your side_

_So don't you ever be lonely love will make it alright_

_When the shadows are closing in I will be here_

_And your spirit diminishing just remember your not alone_

_And love will be there to guide you home_

_Anytime you need a friend I will be here_

_You'll never be alone again so don't you fear_

_Even if your miles away I'm by your side_

_So don't you ever be lonely love will make it alright_

_If you just believe in me I will love you endlessly _

_Take my hand take me into your heart_

_I'll be there forever baby I wont let go I'll never let go_

_Anytime you need a friend I'll be here_

_You'll never be alone again so don't you fear_

_Even if your miles away I'm by your side_

_So don't you ever be lonely _

_It's alright it's alright_

Jackie hugs me, and whispers "Thank you!"

We smile then realize, we are still wearing pajamas!

We rush over to Jackie's tiny closet that holds a million outfits!

I find these really cute jeans that have the color faded out, and are ripped in places. I try them on and they fit perfectly! I'm not really a fashion model, but I do know what looks good and what doesn't! And this shirt I just found will look, no not good AMAZING!

Jackie looks at my outfit choice, and claps. She says, "I see you have chosen my kind of tunic shirt!"

"Yes, yes I have!"

I fasten the black belt that is about an inch thick and connected to the shirt that comes to about right below my chest. I stoke my lightly tan arms where I have bite marks along with scratches thanks to my little sister Kate. Strange thing is I'd still give my life for hers. She doesn't deserve to die she's 12!

Jackie straightened her usually curly black hair. She has reapplied her makeup, so her emerald green eyes pop out again. We borrowed makeup from my mom so we could look our best! She is wearing a blue sundress with blue ballet flats. I clap for her, and she smiles as we make our way downstairs.

Her mom says we should leave without them. She also says we are not eating. My and Jackie shrug, and walk out the door.

* * *

Me and my sister stand next to each other so my mom can take our picture. She says we look "Ever so beautiful!" my sister Kate is wearing a pink dress the has fabric with sparkles for the top part, and its like a tutu for the bottom. She curled her usually wavy light brown hair, and she actually looks really pretty!

We go to enter our names. And to get our names checked off a list, so we don't get fined for not being here.

I help Kate find the 12's while I go find Jackie in the 16's.

We smile at each other. Inside I think I'm going to cry! I really don't want to go to the games! But I'd be strong enough to! I'm good with arrows! I don't need to think about it know though! I mean what are the odds!

Are mayor silences everyone with a whistle, and he reads The Treaty of Treason. Is really quite long and boring! He finally finishes and he applauds himself. Our mentor who introduces himself.

"Hello, I'm Kaleb Endrich, but call me Kale."

Then he sits down. Not much of a speech…..Then our escort who has curly purple hair, and dark blue skin starts talking about how excited she is.

She then introduces herself as Amelia Shimmerstone.

"Well! I'm just soooooo excited! Are you! I am! Well let's draw a ladies name, and my the odds be EVER in your favor!"

I cross my fingers. Please don't be me! Don't be Jackie don't be….

"Katherine Harmon!" Amelia calls out in a sing song voice.

She walks up to the stage in complete shock. Her eyes are wide open. She mouths to me the words "Please help!'

"Any volunteers?"

As quick as lightning I raise my hand and shout "I volunteer!"

All my friends look at me with distress in their eyes.

"No Max! Don't!" Jackie cries.

"I have to! She's my sister."

I walk up to the stage. Kate hugs me, and walks into the crowd to find our mom.

"What's your name sweetie?" Amelia asks me.

"Maxima Harmon. But call me Max."

"Ok Max Harmon!" She giggles.

"Ok boys now!" You could here a pin drop. Everyone was silent.

"Reese Mathews!"

Oh my God! NOOOOO Reese is an 18 year old beast!

"Volunteers anyone?"

A boy from the 14's raises his hand, "I volunteer!" He calls out.

Everyone looks surprised. But the boy just walks onto stage with his hands in his pockets and smiles at everyone.

"Yay! Two volunteers one reaping!" Amelia squeals. "And what's your name?"

"Enzo Mazo."

Amelia jumps up and down, "Lets win these games!"

* * *

The Justice Building is nicer then I thought it was. They have nice red velvet couches. And a bunch of rooms. Right now I'm in one, and I'm crying with my mother and sister!

"T-thank y-y-you f-for volunteering f-for m-me-ee!" Cries Kate. I never knew she cared so much about me. She sits on the couch next to me and cries into her hands.

"I f-feel s-s-sooo bad!"

"Don't feel bad Kate! I'll be back! I'll win these games! Then we can be rich, and live in those new houses the people built!"

Kate's face lights up with joy! She has always wanted to live in a village for important people only.

"B-but-t how!"

"I'll just have to outsmart everyone, and you know I'm strong! I can shoot an arrow! It will be perfect!

She nods. "It will be wont it!"

My mom finally decides to speak. I hadn't noticed she had been crying. But you cant not notice with her tear stained cheeks.

"Max. You will win. My and Kate, well I haven't got the slightest clue how we will be able to live without you! Please try your absolute hardest!"

I take her hand in mine. "I don't want to die as much as you don't want me to."

She laughs at this. So does Kate then she says, "Yeah I bet!"

"But yes mom! I will try my absolute best to win these games!"

They are then asked to leave. But before they do Kate gives my her pink ribbon from her hair. "Take this as a token." She ties it around my wrist, and gives me one last hug.

When Jackie enters we just sit and cry. That's all we can do. We might not ever see each other again. And we both know the poor kid has it tough enough as it is!

When she is asked to leave. She gets up nods hugs me, and leaves.

* * *

**A\N Well what did ya think! Tell me in a review please =) Plus go to my profile to see links involving this story!**


	6. Authors Note

A\N Ok so I know everyone hates reapings. Or at least I think everyone does….Well here's the thing. Some people told me I should do reapings until after District 3, then have the Chariots for District 4-6, then training for Districts 7-9, then interviews for Districts 10-12. But I am gonna do something like that. I will write 12 reapings so 9 more. And I will try to get two up a day. And I will do 6 train rides, 6 chariot rides, and everyone will have a POV in training. The I will do some interviews and just a quote or two from some others. And of course in the games everyone gets a POV so does it sound good? But I will also do like a quick thing for the tribute who the reaping isn't on.

Example: So this is that one persons POV cool! And he walked onto stage!

Ok say that was your tribute saying that (None of them will)

But the POV will switch for like a couple seconds, so you can see the other persons goodbyes. Is that confusing? Well that means soon I will have Enzo Mazo's goodbyes up. Then Monk Splice will get a reaping chapter, but you will still get to see Barrett Lormans goodbyes! And everyone will get the same amount of story written on them in the end!

~Aerogirl~


	7. Enzo Mazo's Goodbyes

A\N If you looked at the authors note in the last chapter you know I'm only doing Enzo Mazo's goodbyes. So here they are! Oh and my friend FINALLY made her own fan fiction account and she made a forum all about SYOT stories its called SYOT mania! And she's looking for people to enter tributes for her story so just go there if you'd like. She asked me to help her spread the word. And yes she used to use my account…That got annoying! Well here are Enzo Mazo's goodbyes He was created by _Screwjacobimhotter_ haha love that guys pen name! Enjoy!

~Aerogirl~

**District Two **

**Enzo Mazo**

I'm surprised when my siblings come in to say goodbye. Since they made me stay with are next door neighbors grandma for a year. Only because said they didn't want to deal with me because they have their own lives.

All four of them come in at once. They all look at me like I'm crazy. I just sit and smile.

My older sister, Haven shakes her head. "You know I always thought you were stupid but not this stupid."

My three other brothers nod. But I really don't give a crap. Who cares what they think of me. Once I win the games they'll be wanting to live at my house. They'll then be nice to me for money! Well it wont happen. If they want to live with me I'll tell them to go live with an old lady they don't know!

After that we kind of just stand there. Then my sister tries to hug me, but it only lasts for a millisecond. Then they all leave.

Then Ms. Bloomwood walks in. She's the lady I stayed with for a year. She comes in and pats my head. She says, "I always loved your black messy hair. And your cold blue eyes. It makes you seem like you are prepared for anything. And I hope you are."

"Oh no. I'm just gonna try to die so I will get sponsors!" I say sarcastically.

She hits me on the head with her cane. "Don't talk like that."

I rub my head. I can already feel a bump forming….Great.

"I wanted to give you this since you like that guitar of yours so much."

She hands me a guitar pin. I'm actually really surprised. She actually bought me something. It probably cost her a lot of money. And she's not the richest person alive.

I put it on my vest worn over a white long sleeved polo shirt.

Another surprising thing happens. She hugs me. Then she leaves.

A\N was that short? I thought it was short! It only took me like 20 minutes to write. And usually reapings take me around 3 or 4 hours. So please review!


	8. District 3

A\N Ok so thanks to all who reviewed! And in this chapter there are also going to be Barrett Lorman's goodbyes. In the next chapter I will do Rusel Seblud's goodbyes only because whoever submitted Rusel didn't really give me any info about him. But I will do another boys reaping! It will be in District 5. And District 7, District 9, and District 11. Also I need a beta reader! Anyone interested? You get to know the story before anyone else! Oh! I found a really good song that remids me of Haymitch and Mayslie! Its called Whiskey Lullaby. Just sharing that. Listen to it if you want to! So yep! Monkshood Splice was created by: _Esse Quam Videri. _And Barrett Lorman was created by _Queen of Conspiracies. _Enjoy!

~Aerogirl~

**District Three**

**Monkshood Splice**

A leaf falls on my face. Only then I realize what happened. I fell asleep on the job, AGAIN! *Sigh* I don't feel like getting up so I close my eyes again. But I'm woken up again when my sister runs by.

"Monk? Why are you laying on the ground?"

"Because I'm tired."

She stomps her foot on the ground. "Monk! Aren't you supposed to be working!"

"Yes, little sister. Now go train for you marathon."

"What are you talking about! I'm just out for a jog."

"Why were you running so fast then?"

"Monk, I was walking."

"Yeah, yep you were." I close my eyes again, and my sister gently kicks me.

"Wake up! We have to get ready for the reaping. I'll go sign you out of work. Now stand up!"

I reluctantly stand up, and stretch my arms out.

"Milyana? How did I fall asleep under a tree?" I ask her as she comes out of the work building.

She sighs, "You are like the laziest person ever. You probably sat down to have lunch, and fell asleep."

I shrug, she's probably right.

When we get back home my older sister, Marmara is making breakfast.

"Guess what I made! Eggs, bacon, and waffles! And I even went shopping to get this juice. It's really good! But I don't know what's in it really."

"Thanks Mar. But really I think I'm fine."

She crosses her arms. "No Monk you are going to eat. I worked all freakin morning on this for you guys! SO YOU ARE GOING TO EAT!"

"Ok, ok! Settle down!"

Milyana is already eating. "Wow this juice is _really_ good!"

Marmara smiles, and sits down and eats too. Since I'm the only one standing I decide to sit down with them.

I decide to eat, but I get full fast, and walk upstairs.

I lay down on my bed. I desperately want to go back to sleep. But then I'd be late for the reaping. And that could get me killed.

I decide I will debate whether or not I think the games are good or not.

Bad things. 23 people die. One kid gets emotionally scared for life. We have to watch them die. We are _forced_ to watch them die. And I guess I could think of others. But all I have for good things is, The Capitol Is Happy. And I'm not really sure if that's good or not.

I know I should probably change. I mean I'm still in my work clothes. I go into the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror.

I try to brush out my short dirty blond hair, but I only get about half way through. I re-put on my eyeliner around my boring blue eyes. And decide I'm to lazy to change so I'll just go to the reaping in my lab coat, and goggles.

My sisters stare at me in disgust as I walk down the stairs. They are both in dresses. And my mom and dad are dressed up just as well.

"Mom! Look at Monk!" Marmara shrieks. "Are you going to let her got to the reapings in a dirty lab coat!"

My mother looks up at me. And shrugs an 'I guess' kind of look.

My parents never paid much attention to me. With Milyana being all sporty, and Marmara being so responsible they don't care about how boring I am. I decide I'll just leave without them.

"Bye."

"Where are you going?" Asks Milyana.

"The reaping. I don't just walk for nothing." I slam the door behind me, and walk to the town square.

* * *

I quickly enter my name four times, and get my name checked off on a list. I slouch while standing ,and wait for this to go on.

Our mayor comes up to the front of the stage. She yells instead of using a microphone. Which is weird since this is District 3, and we are all about electronics.

After about half way through The Treaty of Treason someone brings her a microphone. Everyone claps, I guess thy were tired of someone trying to yell out to about five thousand people.

She is finally done reading it. Then she starts talking. I mean really just get on with it!

"Ok everyone! The treaty is finished. So lets welcome District Threes escort Leelee Mcoy!"

No one claps, but she says, "Thank you, thank you!" Anyway.

"Ok well before we start I would like to introduce District Threes mentor. Please come to the stand Annie Cathe!"

A girl who looks to happy looking to be a mentor come forward. All I really notice about her is she looks about 6 foot 5.

"Hi District Three," is all she says then sits down.

Leelee puts on her biggest smile, and comes forth. "Ladies first!"

She reaches for a slip in the glass bowl. She takes a deep breath, and read "Monkshood Splice!"

…..

Wait what did she just say?

I look t my feet in shock. But then I feel really annoyed because now I have to walk all the way up to the stage! Then I relize this means I have to fight. This will be a drag.

I walk up to the stage with my 'this will be a drag' face still on.

You should of seen Leelee's face when she looked at my outfit. It was a mix of shock, disgust, grossed out, and um really? I almost cracked up at thought of what everyone else in the Capitol is thinking.

I grab the microphone out of her hand and say, "Call me Monk PLEASE!"

Leelee rolls her eyes, and takes the microphone back.

"Well let's pick a boys name." She reaches into the boys reaping ball. "Barrett Lorman!"

A shacking boy from the 15's steps onto the stage. He looks like he's about to burst into tears.

"Congratulations to our tributes of District Three!"

Me and Barrett are forced to shake hands. Then we are escorted to the Justice Building.

* * *

My two sisters come in quietly.

"Where's mom and dad?" I question.

They both look down at their feet. Then Marmara answers, "There not coming."

That's it. I burst out in tears. I can not take being hated anymore!

Milyana sits down by me. "Monk it's ok. They still love you."

"Love me? They wont even say goodbye to me! Face it Milyana they HATE me! They hate I have never done anything amazing, except build land mines! And everyone here can do that!"

"Here Monk, they wanted you to have this. They had to go to work."

Marmara hands me a necklace that says D3 on it. Actually it says D3, but it says that on a computer charm.

I cant think of any words to say. So Marmara fastens it around my neck. They both hug me one last time, and are escorted out.

I need to win this. Then I will be even more amazing then the both of them!

**District Three**

**Barrett Lorman's Goodbyes**

"Barrett Lorman!" Calls Leelee.

...

Oh crap that's me!

I start shaking, and walk up to the stage. I feel like I'm about to cry, and it probably shows on my face.

"Congratulations to our tributes of District Three!"

Then me and Monk or whatever her name is are forced to shake hands, and we are escorted to the Justice Building.

All four of my siblings enter together. Then comes my mom and dad. Everyones crying. My moms crying into my dads shoulder, and my little brother and sisters noeses are running. My two older brother and sister just have teary eyed faces. Seeing all this I burst out in tears. They all come around me and comfort me.

My mom starts talking about how when she first saw me.

"I remember when I saw your deep brown eyes you reminded me of your father. And when you turned three we could see that your black hair in a cute boy-cut style. Well you look just like your father!

My little sister Loliana comes, and sits on my lap. Even though she's 13 she's a lot smaller then most 12 year olds.

"Barrett? Your coming home right?"

"Of course I am! And when I come we'll live in a big new house in the Victors Village. We will also have a bunch of new clothes for you to wear, and a bunch of money and food!"

She smiles and hugs me. Then they are asked to leave.

* * *

**A\N I had major writers block writing this! So I know Barrett had a short little section, but he will be written about a lot more!**

**~Aerogirl~**


	9. District 4

A\N Hey guess what everyone! We are a fourth of the way through the reapings! Yay! Ok well in this chapter I'm doing Sophia Claire's POV because whoever created Rusel Seblud gave me like two things of information. All I have is appearance and personality. So his goodbyes will be fairly short. And also since I decided I'm only doing 5 stories on these people. I need to think of like a name for all the stories. Go to the forum to submit an idea, or PM me. There is a link to the forum on my profile! Sophia Claire was created by _MaryaBadica-Ivashkov_. Who is also the new Beta for this story! Rusel Seblud was created by _Twitchy De Squirel!_

~Aerogirl~

**District Four**

**Sophia Claire**

"Sophia? Sophia? SOPHIA!" My little sister Cia yells in my ear. Why does she have to be SO annoying! I just wanted to sleep 5 extra minutes. Yeah I'll do that now….."SOPHIA CLAIRE GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!"

I throw my pillow at her, and watch it hit her in the face. I laugh to myself. I got good aim. Cia stands up off the floor. She dramatically crosses her arms and exits.I sit up in bed. Why is she waking me up so early? What is so special about today?

Then it hits me. No it literally hits me in the face. Why did someone just throw shoes at me? Cia comes back in my room.

"Those things I just threw at you are your shoes for today. You know reaping day?"

Reapings are today! That's what I was forgetting. I usually don't forget important things like that! I even picked out my outfit last night.

I get out of bed, and go to my closet. I put my reaping outfit on the dresser. I have pretty big closet but sadly it's not walk in. There are two dressers that just fit behind the clothes and that's where I put my dress for today. It's folded on top of the green dresser where I keep important stuff. The pink one is where I put stuff to hide from Cia. Like last week I found her diary! That was fun to read!

I grab my dress, and slip it on over my head. I somehow manage to zip up the back of my dress, and not have to ask Cia to do it. When she tries she always tries to get my hair stuck in the zipper and that does not feel good.

I go down stairs with only my dress on. (No makeup or shoes.) And run into my parents.

"Happy Reaping day!" The say at the exact same time.I roll my eyes. Since when do they care about what will happen in my life?

On my first day of school they didn't even say goodbye and I was only five then.I don't think they have the parenting skills to be parents. There just not good at it.

I sit down at the breakfast table, and eat.

"So Sophie. Are you going to volunteer?" My dad asks.

Wait did he just call me Sophie? I haven't ever heard him call me that. I hope it's not a new nickname. I like my name just the way it is. I think I'm going to volunteer. You know for the fame and money. And so I don't have to deal with my family until I come back. Yes I will come back. I know for a fact I will.

"No I won't volunteer." I lie. Then smile sweetly. To them I'm there little angel. If they actually knew the real me I'd be there little everyone I'm the sweet little girl who loves everything. But behind the sweet little girl mask, I have a huge temper.

I go into the bathroom to put on my makeup. I wonder if I should go for natural look. Or should I go for a Capitol look? Or maybe even a mixture of booth!

I decide I'm going for more of a natural look. But the only thing Capitol about me is the silver eyeliner that I carefully apply around my ice blue eyes.

I think about straightening my hair, since it's wavy, but I decide I like the way it looks with my dress when it is wavy. I take time brushing out my long black hair so I don't hurt my head. If you're a girl you probably know what I'm talking about.

I make my way back to my room, and try to find the shoes Cia threw at me. I soon find them on my bed, and slip them on my feet. They look well with my hair, since they're black ballet flats. I look myself over in the mirror one last time, and decide I'm ready to go! I go downstairs to find a note written by my parents. It says:

_Dear Sophia,After you left the table it took you another hour to get ready. And Cia was getting anxious. She wanted to get to the reaping right away. So we left without you. Come down to the town square when you're : Mom and Dad._

Wow not even a love Mom and Dad.

I throw the note in the trash and head out the door.

* * *

I'm surprised I didn't miss much. The Treaty of Treason was being read, but still I didn't miss the drawing of the names.

I quickly go and enter my name. Also quickly tell a peacekeeper I'm here. Just so they don't kill me or something.

I silently make my way to the 17's section. Everyone stares at me. Well that's what I get for being late.

The mayor finishes the reading of the treaty, and our escort skips to the stage. She has gold hair, and silver skin. Which I believe clashes a bit. I mean gold and silver? Can't you just have one?

"Hi everyone, I'm Kalie Stone!" She giggles. "And the mentor here today is Sage Salem." She squeaks looking over her shoulder.

She is the only one clapping for her.

I kind of feel bad, but I don't want to be the only one to clap so I don't."Well ladies first! Oh! And may the odds be ever in your favor! But with me as an escort of course they are!" She giggles. It's actually quite disturbing.

Her hand goes into the glass ball of girl's names. I actually hope it's me so I don't have to volunteer. But if it isn't I'll volunteer anyway.

"Cece Perkins!"A little 12 year old girl, who looks about five tries walking up the steps. She can't seem to make it up though. She's too shocked and probably scared.

"Any volunteers?" Kalie asks.

"I volunteer!" I shout running up the steps. Cece quickly hugs me, and walks back to her family.

I stand there smiling like I had just won a new house.

"That's the spirit! Now a boy's name!" She closes her eyes and reaches into the boy's glass ball.

"Rusel Seblud!"

A boy from the 17's walks to the stage. He looks like he's missing his left hand. And he has sandy brown hair, but there's light blue highlights in it.

Oh great he of all people is my district partner!

Kalie puts me and Rusel's hands together so it looks like we shook hands. Then we are escorted off.

* * *

My family comes in. They aren't crying, and no one looks a sad. Well except Cia. Who keeps sniffling to keep the tears in.

My mom and dad just stand there with a straight look on their faces.

Why don't they love us like other parents! Why can't they be sad right now! I know that's not the best thing to wish for. For my parents to be sad. But the truth is I just want them to show me they love me. But that will never happen.

"Sophia, you said you wouldn't volunteer." My dad says quietly.

"Yeah well I lied."

"We need you to help this family. Without you we could never stay alive."

"We barley are alive now! You guys never tell us you love us! You never do anything! Cia and I are forced to think you guys even care about us. But no. You just go about life thinking weare just there to be there. That were just here so you have people to do things for you. Were not your children to you. To you we are your maids!"

Both of them look extremely offended. I guess they have never seen my temper. They leave. They don't even say goodbye, or hug me or anything. They just leave. Cia stays though. Sometimes she annoys the hell out of me, but right now she's the only real family I have.

Now I will win.

And when I get a new house in the Victors Village.

Only Cia and I will be staying in it.

**District Four**

**Rusel Seblud's Goodbyes.**

I have no family. I have no friends. I just stand, and look at myself in the mirror.

I bet everyone will think I'll lose. Just because I don't have my left hand. It got cut off. Actually I cut it off.

I wanted to I thought it would give me a cool Capitol look.

I have always wanted to live there. I even put blue streaks in my hair. A peacekeeper comes in the room.

"You don't have any visitors?" He asks.

"I don't think so."

"What about your family or friends."

"I don't have any. My parents died, and I don't like to have friends. They always want to hang out, and tell secrets. I just like to be left alone."

"I see… Well you should get to the train then. No point in waiting around here."

I nod and head for the train.

* * *

**A\N I know this was short but I didn't have much to work with. Sorry! You know a review would be nice… =D**


	10. District 5

A\N Ok so in this one we are doing Jaimie Luke's POV. By the way I made this one up. So he will probably die before all of yours. Because I'm having a hard time deciding who to kill off. I know that sounds mean, but it has to happen. I mean it's the Hunger Games! Well Jaimie Luke was created by Aerogirl137 Or me…..If you didn't know that. And Alanis Fox was created by an anonymous user. They used the name DaCMC. And yes this chapter is my longest yet! But I'm sure you guys won't mind ;)

~Aerogirl~

**District Five**

**Jaimie Luke**

I didn't know I could be up this early. Especially being a young teenager as I am.

Then she appears. She quietly steps out from the old cake shop. As she runs to me I see the door shut with a quiet thump.

My girlfriend, Kayla she finally made it. I wasn't sure if she was going to show or not. Her dad's pretty strict about seeing me. So that's why we usually meet up in the early morning.

As she quietly tiptoes over to me, I realize she is still in her pajamas. When she reaches me we hug, and sit down on the cold ground of the town square. She's shivering quite a bit. I don't know what to do, since I'm in my pajamas also. I just thought she would be dressed. Usually when we meet up at four in the morning, like today, she brings a coat because in District 5 it is always very cold in the morning. The DNA labs use all the heat to heat the work buildings in the early morning, so it's warm for the workers later in the day. I'm told we might be the only district who can do this. My mom said it's because of the DNA labs. But that doesn't make much sense to me.

I turn to look at Kayla. She rests her head on my shoulder as I stroke her light brown hair. Her eyes are filled with tears waiting to happen. I know something must have come up at home. Or she is just worried like the rest of us.

The reapings. It's everyone's first one. We have never seen the Hunger Games happen. We have just heard what it's about. I'm actually not that scared. I mean my name is in the drawing twice. But Kayla…..She had to take tesserae. Her family's cake shop ran out of business. They might be able to start it up again, if she sells the tesserae.

She looks up at me. Now I can tell she was crying. Whenever she looks at me I fall in love. Her eyes used to be a bright green, but as she got older they now have a brown ridge around them. It makes them look brown, and it makes her seem more depressed I guess.

"Jaimie, are you even nervous?" More tears roll down her cheeks. I put a loose piece of hair behind her ear, and take in what's really happening. I could die, she could die. We might even both die.

"Of course I am! The thought of loosing you….." My voice trails off. I can't think of any more words to say, but it's enough. She leans in to kiss me, but she backs up right when are lips are about to touch.

Damn! Why won't she kiss me! Kayla and I haven't kissed yet, but we have only been dating three months.

"I'm sorry. But I-I-I just can't think straight. I just am worried you'll have to leave me! Jaimie if you leave, and you die I have no idea what I'll do."

"If I leave I won't die. I would be remembering your face, and I would fight through until I could make it home." Then I flip my hair. (A\N Like Justin Bieber 3)

She smiles because I always win her over with this.

"I always loved your big brown eyes that matched your hair. And I love how you aren't so strong that it shows only when you stretch." She smiles as if she's remembering a good memory.

She looks up at the big clock above the town square. "Jaimie! We have been here three hours!"

Wait…..What? Well I guess that's what awkward silence does, it passes the time.

We hug goodbye, and she kisses me on the cheek. She sprints to her house, where she knows her parents will be waking soon.

I drag my heels along the pavement as I walk back home. Jeerin, my sister, is probably worried sick about me. And my mom and dad are probably about ready to call the peacekeepers down. No one in my family knows about my morning meetings with Kayla. They don't like her much they think all she can do is sit around, and watch people work for her. But she always tries to help bake! But the truth is the only one in her family that can bake is her mom. Kayla just gets the orders ready for people, or at least she used to.

When I enter my home I see everyone is ready except me. Jeerin rushes up to me, and scoops me up in a hug.

"Can't breathe!" I try to mutter over Jeerin's arms.

She lets me fall to the ground as she calls down the hall for mom and dad. They come rushing in the room, and let out a big sigh as they see me.

"Jaimie go get ready for the reaping!" My mom yells. "We will be late! And that won't be good at all."

I walk down the long hallway to my bedroom. As I enter the room I jump onto my bed. I'm so dang tired!

I rub my hands on my eyes, and slowly make my way out of bed. I grab a nice blue polo shirt off the hanger in my closet. It suits me nicely since I look nice in everything. Well not to brag or anything.

I find nice tan dress pants, and slip those on. While my hand reaches for the shoes behind my dresser, Jeerin walks in.

"So Jaimie why were you gone?" She asks with a yawn. I can tell she probably has been worried sick. My sister and I never fight. I know that's hard to believe, but it's true.

"Oh I was just on a walk."

"Liar tell me the truth!" She crosses her arms, and taps her foot, "I'm waiting."

"I went to go see Kayla, but DON'T tell mom and dad!"

She nods as she makes her way out of my bedroom. When she comes back in she throws me berries, and says "Eat up were about to go."

* * *

As I get to the town square I can see everybody is practically here.

"Ok Jaimie. When the reapings are over just walk back home. If one of your friends gets picked, and you want to say goodbye to them go ahead. We will wait for you at home. We'll get ready for the party that's supposed to go on tonight." My mom smiles as she hugs me. Jeerin pats me on the head, and we walk over to enter our names.

I write as carefully as I can Jaimie Luke, Jaimie Luke. Ha! Only two times no way I'll get picked!

I see Kayla on the girl side of the 13's. I watch as Jeerin walks to the 16's, and hugs all her crying friends.

I walk confidently to the 13's, where all my friends are standing. The smile at me and high-five me, but then we all turn our attention towards the mayor. He has started reading the Treaty of Treason without saying anything.

It takes him about five more minutes to finish. Then he just walks off. Wow impressive mayor.

A peppy girl I imagine to be about 20 comes to the front of the stage. She has orange skin, and REALLY curly blonde hair. Her hips are too big for her body as she tries to sway them back and forth as she walks.

She clears her throat into the microphone. Gross

"Before I begin drawing the names give a big round of applause to Jacob Marlin! He will be the mentor for this year's tributes!" there are a little claps here, and there but not like there would be at the Capitol. There it would be roaring with applause.

"I'm Mishey LeClaire, your escort! I will now draw a girl's name."

I hold my breath as Mishey opens her mouth to read the name. If it's Kayla I might actually faint. She can't leave me!

"Alanis Fox!" I let out a huge sigh. Thank God!

Alanis is quite pretty. She has beautiful black hair that covers most of her face. Her skin is porcelain white, and she looks quite calm for someone who just got sentenced to death.

Mishey is already reaching in the boys reaping ball. I catch a glimpse of Kayla turn her head to look at me. Her face isn't hers. Its someone's who has one thing on her mind. And that is me. All I can see in her eyes is worry. As Mishey opens her mouth and reads the name. I see a look come over her that looks like she just died in the inside.

People look at me in shock. Wait what happened?

My friend Moss whispers, "They called your name."

Oh. My. God.

I try to shake that thought off. Try to look for the poor kid they actually did call. But everyone looks at me. I try to pretend it's all a dream. I shut my eyes, and pinch myself. When I open my eyes five peacekeepers are walking towards me.

I begin to walk to the stage. I look at my family. My mom has been crying, and my dad's about to. Jeerin is crying to, but nobody compares to Kayla. She has a look in her eyes, and it seems like she almost wants to die. But she can't volunteer now. She has been crying since they read my name, and from how many tear stains on her cheeks probably since Mishey opened her mouth.

"Look at these two? They are? Perfect? This will be? The best games, like forever?" Mishey squeals. Well it's the first games smart one.

Alanis and I shake hands, surprisingly without being forced to. And I make my way to the Justice Building.

* * *

Jeerin enters alone; she is sobbing and sitting on the floor in a heap.

"Please Jeerin stop crying I'll be fine!

"No Jaimie you won't be fine! Even if you don't die you could get hurt!" She breaks out in tears once again. I sigh. My sisters usually doesn't cry this much. I mean yeah I know she cries, but not this much.

She looks up at the peacekeeper who is trying to escort her out. She just gets up, and hugs me like she did this morning. And she leaves.

Next come my mom and dad. I hug them both at the same time. Then we sit down on the nice red velvet couch. I stroke the seat. Why don't they give these to us?

"Now son, stay alive. And don't let allies get in your way of winning. If it comes down to the two of you kill them. Or have the game makers decide which one of you should die."

I nod in agreement. I know my dad means well, but if I even get an ally I don't think I could kill them so quickly. It's like killing Jeerin or Kayla…

I quickly rid of the thought of killing either of them, I would never do that!

The peacekeepers come in all too quickly. I get one last hug from them. Then the slowly walk out of the doors.

I'm not ready for who's about to come in. She will be in tears no doubt. I might even start to cry. Seeing her like that…..

"Jaimie!" I hear a cry as someone runs through the heavy doors. All of the sudden I'm embraced in a hug, and don't know what's going on. Oh it's Kayla. Kayla!

I jump up from my seat, and we stand there in each other's arms for half the time.

We sit down on the floor to talk.

"Jaimie, when you're in the arena don't forget about me."

"I don't even know how that's possible."

"Please try to come home. Please! I need you here! All my friends are so happy with themselves, and I would be slowly dying inside without you."

Now this is hard. Knowing if you die another poor 13 year old girl will practically die to.

Then I know I have to. "Kayla I will win these games. These stupid games there forcing us into."

After I say these words I was going to say more, but she kissed me.

**District Five**

**Alanis Fox's Goodbyes**

As Mishey LeClaire is searching for a slip in the glass ball I bite my lip. Please don't be me. PLEASE!

"Alanis Fox!"

…

Wait…..Oh crap.

I put on a half smile half I'm about to die look, and walk up to the stage.

She then calls a boy's name. Jaimie Luke I think. It takes him a while to come up. It almost seems as he doesn't remember being called. Like it was some sort of dream.

As he walks up the stage…Hey he's really cute! I shake his hand with about being told, and decide how close I should walk to him. Yep I definitely like him already. I try to smile at him, but he doesn't notice me.

As I sit in the nicely furnished building, we now all call the 'Justice Building'. And wait for my visitors to come.

Why is it called the Justice Building? Why not the place where people see each other one last time before they could die building? Or the PWPSEOOLTBTCD Building! I ponder this thought, and right when I'm about to ask a peacekeeper why Toboe walks in.

Toboe is my friend. But more like my 8 year old brother. Today I was so worried he would get reaped. But it was just this really cute guy named Jaimie….I sit and stare at the wall, and I don't notice Toboe yelling at me until he starts shaking me.

"What! Oh sorry Toboe."

"Alanis we don't have much time!"

"I'm sorry! I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well can you focus on me? Alanis I don't want you to die!"

"I won't Toboe I'll win this for us. Ok? So don't worry I'll be home soon."

"I sure hope so."

Then a peacekeeper separates us. I see tears form in the little boys eyes, and then he is gone.

My mom and dad come in both crying. And we barley talk as they sit there with me. I am their only child so I can see why loosing might be terrible. Would they cry this much if I had a brother or sister?

They hug me and get up, and leave without being escorted.

**

* * *

A\N Yeah really long I know. But I just thought you guys deserve a good chapter! So review please! And vote on the poll on my profile about who should win. And review! =D**


	11. District 6

A\N Guess what! After we are done with this we are half way done with the reapings! Now this chapter might not be as long as the last one. I guess I just had a lot to write about in the last chapter. And you guys should vote on the poll on my profile who you want to see win these games. You can choose up to 3 people. And I know this chapter might not be the best. I had horrible writers block. And I did my best to think of something! In this chapter you will get to meet Vixen Fallhazel! She was created by Rain Flower of Thunder Clan And Tayte Amos Was made by an anonymous user who used the name Aurora Finnette Odair. And to Aurora Finneette Odair, Tayte can't volunteer for his sister so well you'll see…

~Aerogirl~

**District Six**

**Vixen Fallhazel**

Breath in, breath out. You will not get reaped…..Wait you will get reaped. Can't jinx my chances. Breathe slowly in, and out.

Being bored I decide to turn on the TV. Right now on the fitness channel their doing yoga.

As I struggle to put my legs over my head, I fall of the couch that's supposed to be my bed. As my head collides with the side of the coffee table, my brother walks by laughing at something.

"Cameron, what's so funny?" I say as I rub the bump on my head caused by my clumsy fall.

"Did you just see yourself fall off the couch? I mean come…." His voice trails off. He's watching the young capitol girls doing yoga on the TV.

"Oh wow really."

"Be quiet Vixen! I'm watching hot girls do yoga!"

I roll my eyes, and head out of my room. Yes my room is the living room. After my parents died in a fire, my brother and I had to move to a smaller home. But the thing is, it has one bedroom and 3 bathrooms! What's the point of that! Why not two bedrooms and a bathroom? It makes more sense! There also isn't a kitchen so we go out to eat every morning. But some people are nice on days like today and give us free food.

Days like today….. The reaping day… Don't think about it Vixen. Breathe in breath out.

"Vixen, get your coat on were going shopping for today."

"Why do I have to come. You have the money not me."

He grabs me by the arm, and drags me out the door. Not in an abusive way! Just kind of a Get-Off-Your-Lazy-Butt, way.

We make our way to the bakery. When we enter the bell rings at the top of the door, and the baker pops out from behind a barrel.

My scream isn't as loud as it usually is. He does this every day. And I still scream, every day!

"Haha! I got you again Vixen!" Mr. Grisham, The baker laughs.

I secretly roll my eyes. It's not fun getting scared everyday you go shopping. And you know it's going to happen!

"Oh yeah Mr. Grisham you sure did." I know he can tell I was being sarcastic. So he walks to the bakery counter, and gives us a brown paper bag.

"This was cooked in advance for you two. It's on the house since its reaping day. By the way, good luck Vixen!"

Did he seriously say good luck! He could have just jinxed my chances! Feeling tears burn in my eyes, I run out of the shop.

My eyes peek through a crack in the door. My brother is talking to him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grisham. She is obsessed with jinxes, and she probably thinks you just jinxed her chances of being reaped."

Mr. Grisham hands my brother a doughnut. "Give this to her. Say he's sorry and you will get picked." He winks as he puts the doughnut in a mini bag.

The door opens and hit me in the face.

"Ow!"

Cameron is laughing at me once again. He reaches out his hand, but I just slap it.

"Is Vixen on the hormonal side today?"

As I try to stand, I stomp my foot on his.

He grabs his foot, and jumps up and down. Laughing I see my reflection in the bakery's window.

My red hair is more on the frizzy side, and I had no time to outline my green eyes with makeup.

"Vixen we better hurry back to the house. You are still wearing yoga pants."

"No I will go to the reaping like this. What's the point of dressing up for something useless."

"What do you mean useless."

"I don't know. I really don't have an opinion of the games. You know since I've never seen one happen."

He looks confused but still nods. "But you don't even want to change?"

"No I'm fine in this outfit. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No of course not! Let's just get to the reaping…."

* * *

The town square was already packed, and I'm glad we didn't go back to the half house half shack.

My name gets crossed off a list. Apparently I'm supposed to enter my name 6 times. Being 17 and getting no tessarae.

The Treaty of Treason is already being read. I quickly go over to the 17's section for girls. I have no friends, and even if I did I wouldn't be standing with them. I'm too nervous to think about friends at the moment!

The mayor looks at her feet. She then waves a hand behind her.

A girl who looks very bored at the moment, stands up and yawns. She walks to the front of the stage. Strangely she brings a chair with her. While sitting on the chair she yawns into the microphone.

"Well I'm Angelie Bloomwood. Yes I know my skin is blue. And yes a have rainbow-ish hair. Leave me alone or I...' I put my hands over my ears so I can not hear her foul language. I will never repeat those words. My father would be terrified if I did.

_Well she's got quite a languag..._

"Sigh well let's draw a boy's name.?" Did she just say sigh? And why a boy's name first? I thought out of tradition it was girls first. Wait what tradition! It is the first Hunger Games! I feel stupid.

"Trent Amos. You are the un lucky boy tribute." Angelie yawns.

A small 12 year old boy barley moves before someone yells "I volunteer!"

"Well aren't you wonderful." Angelie sighs. "Why couldn't we have a small 12 year old. The fights would have been better."

The boy gives her a weird sort of look. Like Um-Hello-Standing-Right-Here.

"So what's your name?"

"Tayte Amos. Trent is my brother."

"And we needed to know that why?"

"Um just saying."

Angelie rolls her eyes then waves her arms like a bird. I hide my laughter in my arm, as she draws a girl's name.

"Vixen Fallhazel come to your death."

….

….V-v-Vixen? M-m-me?

"Vixen Fallhazel come to the stage please."

I don't move, I don't even blink. Please I'm no longer Vixen Fallhazel. Today I have gotten a new name. Its…..Well it doesn't seem like there's much time to think of one. Peacekeepers are already making their way towards me. My legs tremble, and it takes all my strength not to fall over. Someone picks me up, ad drags me to the stage. This time it wasn't a Get-Off-Your-Lazy-Butt drag. It was more of an Come-On-Your-Going-To-Die-Anyway drag. Well that's pretty rude! I could win…

"Well anyway these are District six's tributes. They could easily die…..So be happy it's not you." Wow what a great escort.

"And so Vixen, Tayte shake hands and blah."

Me and Tayte reluctantly shake hands. I think we could be good friends. It's just Angelie is kind of….well making us feel like crap.

"Well everyone clap if you want. These two will be in the Justice Building for goodbyes."

Ok what is wrong with this escort! One, she has rainbow hair! Two, she says sigh, Three, well I mean she acts like a slob! Four, she had to sit down to draw names out of the reaping ball. And I could go on till 10000000 but I need to go say goodbye to my brother for the last time.

* * *

I'm so thankful my brother doesn't cry. If he did, then I would be crying too and I'm about to be seen by the capitol. I don't know why they want to see me walk to a train, but there the Capitol. And it makes sense, Angelie comes from the Capitol.

"Vixen please try not to die. I don't if I'm ready to live alone. I know I'm 19 and I should be ready, but I'm not." He hands me the bag with the doughnut in it. "Mr. Grisham wanted you to have this. He's sorry for jinxing your chances. And he told me he couldn't come say goodbye because his shop would be packed." I take the doughnut and nod. It takes me about five seconds to finish it.

"Cameron don't worry. I will be ok." He knows I can't jinx the chances.

"Vix, don't think about jinxing now. Promise me you'll try. I would be bored without someone to talk to .And I would be alone knowing all of my family died except me."

"Please Cameron stop worrying! It will be fine. I'm coming home."

I have to win

I will win

And nothing will stop me.

**District Six**

**Tayte Amos's Goodbyes**

"Sigh well let's draw a boy's name." Did she seriously just say sigh? Oh wow.

"Trent Amos. You are the un lucky boy tribute."

No not Trent. He's only 12 no!

I need to make a decision. Would I win if I volunteer? Oh who cares! "I volunteer!"

"Well aren't you wonderful." Angelie sighs. "Why couldn't we have a small 12 year old. The fights would have been better."

Wait what did she just say? She wants to see my brother die? WHY? He's 12! Twelve year olds shouldn't even be in the reaping!

"So what's your name?"

"Tayte Amos. Trent is my brother."

"And we needed to know that why?"

"Um just saying."

She starts flapping her arms like a bird. It's actually really funny but I don't laugh. That was the most random thing I've seen.

"Vixen Fallhazel come to your death."

Well this is the most rude person I've met.

"Vixen Fallhazel come to the stage please."

I wonder if all the escorts are like this. I hope not. Maybe people from District Five like there escort. Maybe she hates the Hunger Games and feels sympathy for thetributes. I actually highly doubt this though.

The girl who I'm guessing is Vixen gets dragged to the stage. She looks like she's in pajamas.

"Well anyway these are District six's tributes. They could easily die…..So be happy it's not you."

You don't just say that! I know she might not come back alive if I do. But you don't need to announce it!

"And so Vixen, Tayte shake hands and blah."

We do, but it's not the best handshake. Angelie is really creeping me out. I wonder what stupid thing will come out of her mouth next.

"Well everyone clap if you want. These two will be in the Justice Building for goodbyes."

Oh there it is. Wow I wish I wasn't in this district. We got the bad escort.

We are getting pushed off the stage, and I quickly catch a glimpse of my crying girlfriend.

* * *

All my family comes in at once. Mostly everyone is crying. Especially my younger siblings.

"Trent, Mayson, Araya, please I couldn't have let Trent go into the arena. You know that don't you? And Trent don't feel bad, you don't deserve to die. You are to young you deserve a better life. And that's why I volunteered for you."

"But, but Tayte we need you!" Trent cries. "Mayson and dad aren't enough to feed all of us."

My father speaks up for once, "We can try thought Trent. Don't worry when Tayte wins we'll be rich."

I can't believe my dad thinks I'll win. I mean there's so many other people expecting to win. So many people with friends and family there promising they will come back to.

"At least I didn't get picked." I hear little Araya say. She's twelve to. Her and Trent are twins. "I don't want to leave here. I like it here."

"I like it here to Araya. That's why I'm coming back."

"I know you will Tayte. Just don't become a monster in the arena ok?"

"Ok. I promise I will stay Tayte Amos as long as I shall live."

I know what Mayson is thinking I can see it on his face. He's thinking that won't be long.

"Excuse me." interrupts a peacekeeper, "It is time for you to go." My dad has a look on his face like he wants to kill the guy who just said that.

But they leave anyway, and next comes in Raychelle (My girlfriend), Maxx (Friend), and Jennie (Friend).

Maxx and Jennie are trying to comfort Raychelle, but it doesn't seem to be working.

I stand up to go hug her, but she pushes me away and starts yelling, "TAYTE HOW COULD YOU VOULENTEER! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T!"

"That was before my twelve year old brother got reaped! I'm sorry Raychelle I had to."

"But you promised-"

"I know, I know but you have to understand. He could never survive in an arena filled with blood thirsty teenagers. But me? I can, and I will. For you, and don't worry I will be perfectly fine. If I get hurt promise me you won't let it get to you. I will make it out for you."

She then gives me the hug I was looking for before. But the dang peacekeeper comes in again. I quickly kiss her, and she leaves crying.

"Just remember this isn't the last time I'll see you!" I shout out the doors.

Because it isn't.

I'm coming back.

And then we will be in love once again.

**

* * *

**

**A\N Sooooooo Review? Please! And there is more people needed to work on the forum for this story. Oh! By the way I named the series of stories this will be called. It's called A Story of Revenge awesome right? Lol….But just go to my profile and click on my forums because you can get to it from there. It's now called A Story of Revenge Thought I'd let you know! And if you wanna work on the forum just uhh ask in a review (She says casually...)**


	12. District 7

A\N Well, after a long wait here is District Seven! Sorry for the late update by the way. We have to do this research thing at school, so I had to work on that. Anyway! Today's reapings are on Michael Heartlow created by MaryaBadica-Ivashkov. And Gemma Hardin created by Gemma Hardin! What a coincidence! Ha ha just kidding! Enjoy!

~Aerogirl~

**District Seven**

**Michael Heartlow**

The door slams behind me as I walk in. No, the reaping is a good thing. And when I actually tell someone what I think all I get is 'Michael! How do you enjoy killing people!' If I enjoy killing someone who pissed me off before I'm not afraid to admit it. Or if I just had a good time doing it!

"Come on Michael I'm sorry, but you didn't help my freaking out!" My little brother Blake says through the door. Blake is little to me, but to everyone else he is a 'strong' 15 year-old boy.

"Shut up Blake go away. This is why I only talk when necessary."

I know I can't see him, but I know he looks disappointed.

"If only Aria was here. She would have slapped you for saying that to me."

Oh he did not just go there. Talking about our dead, yes dead, sister.

Well she shouldn't have died!

…..

Well that peacekeeper thought she should have died.

Killing people isn't nice I laugh to myself. That's what Blake said when our sister got killed. He walked right up to the peacekeeper, and said "What the fudge! That was my sister, and killing people isn't nice!" And then he started crying, and I almost did.

Aria died after well…. An incident….

She was just trying to save her friend from getting beaten to death. She stood up for him, and well it got her in trouble, if you want to put it that way…..

Well when you die you either are in heaven or in hell. And I'm not saying it like where you go after you die (Just what I think) I mean you could be enjoying a stroll in the park, or screaming at a peacekeeper like Aria….

But you never feel like you're in between. I mean when has someone committed suicide because there life was ok. Or has someone had a heart attack while thinking my life isn't the best buts it's not horrible. Well maybe that one….

No people die when they either happy or sad, never in between! If you disagree I have my own opinions.

"Please Michael just get ready for the reaping or something. We need to get there soon."

I throw my pillow at the door. It's quite obvious to me he can't feel it, but it feels good to practically hit him.

The light shines through the little window on the wall. It shines bright in my eyes, and I turn to the wall.

There it is. My shadow.

All I feel like is a shadow in the background. Noting more than an outline of what a person is supposed to be.

Wow….

That's deep.

"Come on Michael! The reaping starts in like…..20 minutes and I want to get there early!"

"Fine then. Just give me a second."

As I walk to the mirror hanging on my door, I grab some black slacks off the floor.

After I put those on, I 'brush' my hair. Really brushing my hair is just running a hand through it. But it gives it that nice messy look. My hair is a nice dark brown; it goes quite well with my natural tan skin.

One last look in the mirror tells me I'm ready to go.

Opening my door takes force since my brother is sitting against it.

"Blake….Get…Up!"

"Oh! Sorry."

He takes one quick look at me, and shakes his head.

"Michael you aren't wearing a shirt."

"Yes I know. Now let's get you ready."

We walk to his room on the other side of the hall.

"Ok what you're going to do is wear something nice." I say in a flat tone. "And show confidence. We are not going to get picked. You should already know this."

"You're not even worried at all? But your name is in there…"

"Yeah I know six times, and yours is in there four times."

Blake still looks worried, but how can he be? The odds of him getting picked are four out of 20 thousand or something.

"Michael I don't know what to wear." Blake wines. "I want to look good incase I'm reaped!"

"BLAKE MATHEW HEARTLOW! YOU WILL NOT GET REAPED!"

He looks hurt after I say this, but it's the truth. How can he even think about getting reaped?

"But-but-but Michael, there's peacekeepers there."

Oh no. Here we go again. Blake is extremely afraid of peacekeepers. Ever since Aria died, he has been afraid he will die because of a peacekeeper.

"What if they recognize us?"

"Yeah because I look like my sister. Besides Blake, this happened like two years ago. And why would they kill us for what our sister did?"

"Well there reaping us because of what the rebels did."

Ok he's got a point. We didn't attack the capitol, the rebels did. They are the ones getting us killed….. Never really thought of it like that.

"Ok listen Blake; I'm sorry about yelling at you. But you won't get reaped. If you do I will volunteer."

"No Michael you couldn't-"

"No I will."

"Michael,"

Why does he keep saying my name?

"Just-" He never finishes his sentence. I don't really know why, but he just stares at the wall.

I decide I'll leave him alone. Watching T.V might clear my mind.

As I lay down on the couch, Blake comes into the room.

"What's on T.V?"

"Well," I say looking at the screen, "Just a replay of President Snow's announcement of the Hunger Games."

"This is probably the 20th time it's been on," he sighs. "Oh and you didn't add 'The First after his name." He stands up off the couch, and this is when I get a good look at his reaping outfit.

He's wearing a white button up polo shirt, and black pants. He spiked his hair with gel to, and since he looks like me he looks… How am I supposed to put this? I can NOT tell you my brother looks…. Hot. But if I was a girl I'd probably think it.

He just smiles. "Girls will dig me."

That's when I… BURST out laughing and so does he.

We continue laughing even when we are walking to the reapings.

* * *

Ok, I don't know why, but now I'm nervous. I have to get my name checked off, so no one skips the reaping. What would happen if they did?

…

I'd rather not think about that.

As I walk to the 17's section, I catch sight of people making fun of a 14 year-old it looks like. I can't find Blake so I get in on the action.

Yeah, definitely a 14 year-old.

I need to join in on the action.

"Look how small he is! Hope he gets reaped so we can see him die!" One boy shouts. This is my time, I push through the crowd.

"If he does get reaped he'll cry like a baby, and die before the bloodbath!" That's it, I've done it. I get a total of 22 high fives, but the boy goes away crying.

My head turns to see the boy run off. Then he turns and looks at me, he has tears in his eyes and….. Oh no. That wasn't a 14 year-old….. It was Blake.

And we don't even have parents since they left us after Aria died.

"Blake I-"

"Save it Michael. I thought you-" Again he doesn't finish his sentence. He stares off into space, and then the reaping starts.

A lady, who I think is our mayor, waddles like a penguin up onto the stage. She seems to be wearing a wig, and it has many jewels in it. Also its plopped onto her head so its sticking straight up.

A few boys laugh into the palms of their hands, but I just (surprisingly) listen to the Treaty of Treason.

Then the mayor tears the paper of which she read the treaty from. "Well that was a waist I do believe you heard this on TV about one or two days ago. Well please give it up for Nelly Knolles."

Only the idiotic clap.

Nelly Knolles is wearing everything she can pink. At least I'm guessing everything she can. He hair is black and cropped short, and I can see her blue eyes from wear I'm standing. Even though they are quite small.

"Ok guys! Guess what! I got a new nail polish yesterday. Green because it reminded me of you guys!" Nelly says with fake enthusiasm. "Well let's pick a girl tribute!" Some guys cross their fingers, probably hoping it's not there sister or girlfriend. You then could hear a pin drop, but Nelly fills the silence by reading, "Gemma Hardin! You are the lucky girl tribute!"

Somewhere in the girls 17 section the crowd splits. A girl with absolutely no expression on her face walks to the stage.

Her long hair is up in a pony-tail, and she's wearing a white blouse with black pants stuffed into her boots.

Nelly pats her head and hugs her. Gemma gives her another blank stare, and looks away.

"Ok! A boy tribute now." My head turns towards Blake again. He looks like he wants to cry, but I know he won't. If he gets reaped I will volunteer. What if I'm too scared to volunteer, but he gets reaped? What if-

I can't finish my sentence because Nelly calls a name. I know that name.

"Michael Heartlow!'

Its mine…

"Well I guess I should have seen this coming."

Blake gives me a look like a 'you deserve this' look.

Well I better face this now. I have now learned never to underestimate anything.

Nelly hugs me, and pats my shoulder. She sort of creeps me out. I mean she's…. Touching us…..

"Hopefully the tributes of District 7 WON"T eat their opponents alive." Nelly squeals.

Oh what a wonderful thing to say.

Me and Gemma nod at each other, and Nelly seems to count it as a hand shake.

I then see District Seven's people for most likely the last time.

* * *

A peacekeeper gives me a strange look. "I thought you said you have a brother."

"I do! He'll…. He'll be here soon!" Right now I'm about to cry. It's been about 11 minutes, and Blake hasn't come to say goodbye.

"If he doesn't come in two minutes, your leaving kid."

I sit back on the couch and think. Maybe Blake ran into those kids making fun of him again. Maybe…..Maybe he forgot about saying goodbye.

Another peacekeeper walks in the room.

He whispers something I can't hear into the other peacekeepers ear.

He gets a sad look on his face, and walks my way.

"Has it been two minutes?"

"Uh Michael I'm sorry…. Something has happened to your brother."

"W-w-what?"

He looks at me with a depressing look. Then whispers, "He-he…. He killed himself."

**District Seven**

**Gemma Hardin's Goodbyes**

"Gemma Hardin! You are the lucky girl tribute!"

Oh…. Me….

I don't know if I'm sad right now. All I really know is barbaric Capitol citizens get to see me die.

Somehow I'm up on the stage already, and Nelly pats my head and hugs me.

There is still no emotion on my face. So she draws a boy's name.

"Michael Heartlow!"

Do I know him? No I don't think I do…..

Nelly hugs him and pats his shoulder. He looks a little creped out, and I guess I am too. I mean… He isn't wearing a shirt so I guess it would be more awkward.

"Hopefully the tributes of District 7 WON"T eat their opponents alive." Nelly says as she bounces up and down.

Michael and I nod at each other, and then we are escorted off.

* * *

My 8 year-old brother Roman walks in. Followed by my mom pushing my Uncle Gregg's wheelchair.

Roman runs to me, and hugs me with all his strength. He cries into my shoulder, and I don't even care if he gets snot on my shirt.

"Please Gemma! Win for me! And for d-dad."

My father…..

He is the reason my mom barely talks. He is a…. What's it called…?

Well the Capitol needed servants to work at the building where the tributes will be.

So they reaped them about three days ago.

Oh! They are called Avox's!

There tongues are cut off so they can't speak.

That- that's happened to my dad…. And now… My mom's going through depression.

"I swear Roman. I will win for you and for dad. Don't even worry about me. These games will not control me. They are just games, and they need 24 players. It's like school almost Roman; I don't have to play their game."

"Gemma sweetie if you see your father there….. Tell him we say hi, and have conversations on paper…. Since he can't talk." My mother says while wheeling Gregg's wheel chair over by me.

Then Gregg looks up at me. "Gemma beat the crap out of anyone who pisses you off." For a 33 year-old sick man this was pretty funny.

The peacekeeper comes all too quickly. They are asked to leave, but I-I-I don't want them to go.

Roman turns around, and puts something in my hand. "Good luck." He whispers and hugs me, for what could be the last time.

After they all leave, I open up my hand to see what Roman gave me.

It's a pin, an axe pin. To remind me of my district.

Tears fill my eyes. "You will not cry Gemma," I whisper to myself, "You will win for Roman and your father."

**

* * *

**

**A\N Sooooo on my forum there is the new way to sponsor…. And you can look at it. Actually you probably should since it says how many points reviewing gets you…. Fine! I'll tell you! If you give me a short review one point. Longer than one paragraph 3 points. Or in between could get you 2! The rest on the sponsoring points is on the forum! =D**


	13. District 8

A\N So today we will be starting what I call 'Tribute Trivia'. Most of it won't have much to do with the tributes. The name just had a nice ring to it! If you answer it correctly you get one sponsor point. In the question I will include the book you can find the answer in. (Helpful right =P) Also reviewing gets you points to! And I won't post District 9 until I get 80 reviews! So the question is-

**Tribute Trivia #001 What is the name of Prim's goat? (Can be found in the book The Hunger Games)**

Jenna Yarrn, created by _Narcissa-Weasly. _Hyperion Lewis Gray created by _juniormarauder._ Enjoy!

~Aerogirl~

**District Eight**

**Jenna Yarrn**

Wha-What?" What is going on, my stupid alarm clock-

Oh its 4:30 already. Time to wake up.

My back hurts like hell…. Maybe that's because I have to sleep on the floor. In the kitchen….

As I bring my arms over my head, and stretch, I give all my effort to stand.

What should I eat today? How about the same thing I eat everyday….The old moldy bread in the back of the cupboard.

There's only two slices left. What will I do when it runs out? Starve. I'd rather do that then live here.

Some may call my life….unrealistic. But it's not really, it's just…. Child abuse.

Footsteps. Wait- footsteps? Oh no. My father's coming.

I gather the eggs onto a plate, and poor his coffee into his cup. The toast pops out of the toaster, and the bacon sizzles to perfection.

"Jenna I'm awake. Bring me all the food."

"Father it is quite early, are you sure you don't want to go back to bed?"

He gives me a glare then says, "Positive." Then looks at me with a weird expression. "Don't you ever get tired of only having two things to wear?"

"Well sometimes, but we aren't the richest district." Oh…. Did I just say that?

"You know Jenna I'm all for the rebels. I hate the Capitol as much as the next guy. But just because all we are supposed to do is sit around and make textiles….. You know what if District 13 would have just kept making their weapons everything would have been fine! But no! They thought the Capitol was 'controlling' us, well technically they are, but if they would have just went along with it- If they went along with it we wouldn't have to get up in the morning and go to this reaping thing!"

There's my father's first rant of the day. He has about twenty maybe thirty a day.

Then he turns his head as a bedroom door closes. Who else gets up this early!

Great. It's Alice, my step mom.

"Oh Jenna! You woke poor Canis up." She says with a stupid baby-ish tone.

"Oh no Alice it's fine. I want to eat food. And it better be good." He glares at me again.

Alice sits on my father's lap, and kisses him. I turn away disgusted.

"Bring us the food Jenna. Mandy and Laurent will be up soon."

Wow soon? It's 6 in the morning! Their kids, they shouldn't be up this early on a morning they get to sleep in! And I know I'm a kid to…. Not to my father, to my father I am a servant.

"Are we going to the reaping early?" I say as I take an egg out of boiling water.

"Why would he do that? It's is the only time you get to go outside a year. Why would we make that longer than it already is?"

"I-I-I'm sorry."

I bring them the eggs served on the best plates we have. Then I bring over the pan of bacon. My father's coffee is still hot so I don't have to brew it again, and I poor Alice her daily serving of vitamin water.

And yet we aren't the rich district. But we may seem like it.

My father slowly takes a bite of the bacon. "Bring out the toast too Jenna."

The toast burns my finger, but I can't show signs of pain. He'll hit me then.

I put all the food I made on two trays, and bring them each one. And then give it to them with precision.

My father carefully takes a bite of them all then-

Oh no. He took a bite of the eggs and-

He does not look happy. Not a good sign.

"Jenna how long did you cook the eggs?"

"Um…" I feel tears form in my eyes. "About an hour, the way you like them. You know sir. Crisp and a little burnt." Don't let a tear drop Jenna. It shows weakness.

Alice looks up from the counter. "She called you sir Canis. Don't hit her as hard as you were going to."

Oh no. Please don't hit me, please!

"Please father I-"

"Save it Jenna. These eggs aren't good enough they are a complete fail! You should be ashamed. Your life is a fail. You killed your own mother!"

That's it! Why would I kill my mother! I didn't! I was just like 5 minutes old, and then she died. It's not my fault. It's not.

Alice covers her eyes with her hands. The first sign.

My father cracks his knuckles. Second sign.

Then he forcefully grabs my shoulders, and grabs my arms so hard they could bruise. Third sign. He's going to hit me.

I clench my fists, and close my eyes. You can take the pain Jenna. Just don't think about the forceful hand making contact with your face.

Then I feel the stinging pain, and open my eyes. Ok so he's not just hitting me, he's beating me.

He shoves me onto the small couch by the old TV. Then throws me off of it. He kicks me in the stomach, and I fly into the glass coffee table. The blaring sound of glass breaking pierces my ears.

Then Alice laughs with disgust, and so does my father. How can they think this is funny?

My whole body stings with pain, and it takes all my strength to force myself not to cry in front of these monsters. Why, what did I do wrong? Why do they treat me like this!

There are pieces of glass in my hand. The glass table is completely shattered. Well I guess after 14 years of throwing me into that table it had to break sometime.

"Jenna you broke the table." Alice laughs.

I wish I could storm off to my room, but I don't really have one. My bed is the rug by the heater in the kitchen. My father checks on me in the middle of the night to make sure I'm not sleeping on the couch, or a bed unoccupied.

"For God's sake go get ready Jenna!"

My dress that I have to wear every day is lying over the sink.

"Mommy Daddy, I hungie." My three year old sister Mandy says as she totters into the kitchen. She isn't my full sister, she's my step sister. But she doesn't really know I'm her step sister, but what does it matter.

"Jenna get your dress on, and then get breakfast ready for your brother and sister."

My dad loves Mandy and Laurent. I have no idea why he hates me. But who cares. Exactly, no one does. There is no one for me to go to. No one. I have no one. At all.

I grab two more trays, and fill them both with all the food. Mandy's sippy cup is already filled with banana juice, so I put it on the small tray and bring it to her. **(A\N Banana juice. It will be explained more later. =P)**

I put Laurent's tray in the fridge, and tell Mandy if he's wondering where his food is it's in the fridge.

I take the dress off the sink, and walk to the bathroom.

The tweezers help get the blood soaked pieces of glass out of my skin. After all the glass is out, I try to remove the tiny bits with my finger nails. Digging deep into my flesh.

All I feel is fierce pain, and a jolt of sense. The glass isn't coming out this time. Maybe it will bleed out onto the bandages.

It will be a struggle putting on my dress. The dress I wear is the same every day. The same boring old gray dress. With attempted needle work that ever got anywhere. My father provides me with nothing else, and says I'm lucky to have this.

Looking in the mirror, I can see the bruises my father has caused. You can tell how harsh he is with me, since the bruises are already starting to show from my last beating.

After I get done brushing out my shoulder-length brown hair, I find the locket with my mother's picture in it.

If I get reaped, this will be my token. Then I will be with my mother in heaven, and away from these…. Monsters.

"Jenna dress Mandy, and wake Laurent. You father and I are going for a… Walk. Just- just don't bother us."

Uh ew. Too much information.

The door of their bedroom closes, and locks. There is no doubt in my mind that I won't bother them.

"Mandy! Come. Let's get ready."

She runs down the hall to her bedroom.

As she jumps up and down, she points to a pink frilly dress hanging up. "That one Jenna! Mommy bought it for me yesterday!"

Alice is probably the cause of our family's money problem. That dress for a three year old, looks expensive. And we can't handle expensive right now. The rebellion, they say, usually starts with District Eight. I don't think that's true, but it could be possible. Only it was District 13, and it was the first rebellion that Panem has had. There were rebellions before, that is what created Panem in the first place…

"Jenna get the dress down pwease." Mandy is still jumping up and down with excitement.

Sighing, I take down the short frilly pink dress, though it hurts my bloody hands to do so. Mandy practically rips it out of my hands, and runs behind her door to get dressed.

There is a rumbling noise in the kitchen. What is causing it- Laurent! Mandy never got a chance to tell him where his food was.

Mandy is struggling to get her dress over her head. I quickly pop it over head, and zip up the back. Then I make my way to the kitchen to great Laurent.

"Jenna, where's my food."

"Good morning to you to." I whisper to myself. We can't have my father find out that I don't 'respect' my siblings. "Your food is on your tray in the fridge. Making breakfast took my two hours this morning. Hope you like it."

"I'm guessing dad didn't."

"How did you know?"

"The breaking of the glass table gave me a clue."

He sits down to eat at the counter, and I go back to helping Mandy.

"Jenna, Jenna! I want to wear these cow boy boots with my dress!"

Her brown cow boy boots. They used to be mine, but a long time ago I grew out of them. My-my mother gave them to me. Well she was going to….But you know… She died.

"Alright Mandy let's get them on you then."

She climbs up on her queen sized bed, with pink sheets and little frills at the end. Her pillows have pictures of these people. Some say they were in movies from… Disney was it? The only girl's name I remember is Cinderella. She reminds me of myself. In a way I'm sure you have noticed by now. Hard working, and covered in cinder…. Cinderella.

"JENNA! It is time we go to the reapings! Get Mandy and yourself out here!"

Oh. Looks like Alice and him have finished there… Walk.

Mandy tugs on my hand, and pulls me down the hallway. When we get into the main room, she runs and jumps into my dad's arms.

I wish he loved me like he loves her.

* * *

My father pulled on my arm, practically dragging me to the reapings. He didn't want me to run away. Why would I! The reapings could be a chance of leaving. A chance of getting away from my family. And that's all I wish for.

Another thing to be happy about is that Laurent is 7, and Mandy is 3 so they are both not eligible. My siblings aren't as bad as my dad, and they don't hate me so I don't hate them. I just envy them.

A peacekeeper checks my name off the list, and I walk to the 14's section.

All I want to do is smile; this could be my chance to leave. And come back rich, or not at all.

Our mayor reads what she calls the Treaty of Treason. She mentions how we have watched it on TV…. I haven't I'm not really allowed to watch TV.

There is crying somewhere distant, probably a 12 year old who looks 7. Everyone turns to see who it is, while the mayor keeps reading.

To m surprise it's Mandy who's crying. She has a red handprint on her cheek, and I can see from her that trickles of blood are flowing from cuts.

My father didn't cause this child pain. He does not scratch your face like that. Only fine tip manicured nails could do that.

Alice.

"Well let's move on shall we." The peppy escort squeaks. The escort's appearance scares the heck out of me.

Her skin is blue, and has bright green dots here and there. She is quite tall, and her hair is dark green. Not even her eyes are normal. They are this weird shade of green. It doesn't look natural. But she is from the Capitol. So I guess this isn't weird for them.

She jumps off the stage, and grabs a 12 year old girl by the hand. She hands her the microphone she was previously holding.

"State your name please!"

"C-c-Ceecee Mckenzie." The poor girl cries whisper into the microphone.

"Let us hope that dear Ceecee Mckenzie will not be chosen by the hands of my own." All of the sudden she sounds like a major in English.

"Oh by the way everyone! My name is Feriffa Geronvi! But call me Fi.

She then, walks back to the stage and starts fishing her hand in the girls reaping ball.

"Jenna Yarrn!"

…

Then the world's biggest smile forms on my lips.

I'm leaving.

People stare at me like I'm an idiot, but I go up to the stage smiling.

"How do you feel?" She asks me like a talk show host. **(A\N Doctor Phil =P)**

"Great!"

"Okay, do you want chocolate?"

Chocolate? The only time I had that was when I was floating in the sky on a unicorn! Which means I have never ate it!

"If that would be ok. Fi."

"Ok! It would be my pleasure!"

She takes what I'm guessing is chocolate out of her pocket. While I nibble on it she picks a boy's name.

"Hyperion Gray!"

A very good looking boy with, messy blonde hair and grey eyes walks up to the stage. He seems to be coming from the 15's section.

Of course he is not smiling like I was. No one else probably has at their reapings. Well maybe if they volunteered but me? I got reaped.

"Hyperion how do you feel?"

"Uh… Ok I guess."

"Okay, do you want chocolate?"

Wow does she ask everybody this?

"No that's ok…."

"Alrighty then! Shake hands you two! Then I will bring you to the Justice Building."

Hyperion loosely grips my hand, and then walks away so he can be escorted away.

* * *

Visitors? I'm kind of guessing I am not getting any. My father would never let the family come. I just wish I could figure out why Alice hit Mandy.

Then a bang of the door that leads to my room.

"Jenna!" My out of breath brother says. "Mandy won't stop crying!"

"Why! Laurent what did Alice do to her?"

"She dug her nails into her cheek. Then she slapped her, her face was beet red. And it was from the blood. There was even some dripping out of her mouth, and falling onto her dress. Moms nails dug in so hard it got to the other side of her mouth."

"Why did she do this!"

"Mandy said she didn't want you reaped."

"Oh Mandy…. I-"

"Oh man I have to go."

"Wait! Laurent how did you get here in the first place?"

"I ran away when they weren't looking. There probably bubbling with anger at the moment. I have to go Jenna." He hugs me and surprisingly I feel tear drops fall on my shoulder.

"I love you Laurent. Tell Mandy the same."

"I love you to Jenna, and of course I will."

He runs out of the building, and I am left alone. At least I have my locket.

**District Eight**

**Hyperion Lewis Gray**

"Hyperion Gray" The peppy green haired escort calls out my name.

Why my name!

I just got a good date I was going to take out tonight. Well now she will have to settle with Austin. And he already has a date. He is going to be a busy man tonight.

My legs slightly tremble as I walk to the escort, Fi I think, asks me if I want chocolate.

"No that's ok…"

She shrugs a missed-your-chance look.

I grab my fellow tribute, Jenna's hand. She keeps smiling. Why is she so happy?

Does she even know how these games work? She most likely won't make it out alive. Does she even know that!

Or…. Does she want that? She wants to never come back? To never see her family… Well if that's what she wants.

As I walk away, I almost feel pity for that girl. She cringed when I touched her hands. Maybe there is something wrong with them.

Or maybe I frighten her. Do I come off as a scary person?

Well I guess these games will help me find out.

* * *

Austin, Jessica (His date\possible future girlfriend), and Keyana walk in. Keyana was my date\possible future girlfriend, but that obviouslywon't work out anymore.

"Dude. I'm like really sorry you got reaped. We-we were going to- I don't know, man please try to win." Austin is surprisingly on the verge of tears.

"Like yeah Hy-per-ion. Win so Keyana can have a boyfriend to." Jessica struggles saying my name. She is quite stupid.

"Hyperion I'm sorry you have to….And have no family to support you." Keyana who is possibly on the verge of tears whispers.

But she's right. I don't have family, I live- well used to live at the community home.

"I will try to win as best as I can. There is nofreaking doubt in my mind."

Then Austin cries. This is a sight possibly no one has ever seen before.

"Please Hyperion try to win. You are my best friend, and it will stay that way. Forever."

"I-I-I will try Austin honestly I will give these games my all."

Keyana and Jessica comfort him as the peacekeeper leads them away.

And I am left alone.

**A\N Wow! How about like one of the longest reaping chapters ever! Whew! Took me a while to write. :P**

**Tribute Trivia Question #001.**

**What is the name of Prim's goat? (Can be found in the book The Hunger Games)**

**Oh and remember. I won't post the next reaping until I get 80 reviews! So review people!...Please?**


	14. District 9

A\N Wow you guys! When I asked for eighty reviews, I got at least 85 in an hour! WOW! I love you guys, I have never had this many reviews on one story! Wow….Just wow. There is also part of song in this chapter. It is called _Long Live _by Taylor Swift. That song reminds me so much of the Hunger Games, and I thought I could share some of it with you!

Benjamin Clark Created by: _juniormarauder_

Luna Reclipse Created by: _MySoulToReap_

Enjoy!

~Aerogirl~

**Tribute Trivia 002 Do you think Jennifer Lawrence will be a good Katniss?**

**District Nine**

**Benjamin Clark**

"Ben. Wake up its reaping day."

"Reapin g…Reaping day?"

My sister Venice laughs her soft laugh. "Yes Ben reaping day. Come on get up."

She yawns and pulls the sheets back over her head.

"Yeah, you get up to."

"I don't want to!"

"Well neither do I Venice! Now come on get you lazy butt out of bed."

"Just- just five more minutes." I throw the sheets off the bed, and I laugh at her displeasured look.

"Get back in bed then. We could just be late for the whole thing. We don't have to go do we?" I climb back in the bed we share, and give her a smile\frown. To let people know what that means I will explain it like this. Where your lip is curled down like a frown, but the sides of your mouth are curled up like a smile. If you still don't get it then try it yourself. Curl your lip down in a frown and bring the corners of your mouth into a smile position…. Get it now? If you don't then oh well because I'm not explaining anymore.

"Ben do me a favor."

"What?"

"Please don't get reaped."

"As long as you don't."

"I'll try." She rolls over to one side of the bed, and I stare at the ceiling. It's what I do when I'm worried.

She took tesserae, the people in the Capitol 'nicely' gave us some rice and oil. Or whatever else is on the tesserae. We can take as much as we want. But for every tesserae you take, you get your name put in the reaping ball another time.

Venice says her biggest fear is dying first in the First Hunger Games. This could actually happen, since there was only three girls in the district who took tesserae. I should have taken the tesserae. Sure I'm 13, but she doesn't deserve to go into a bloody arena where she most likely wouldn't make it out... Stop thinking about that! She wont get reaped! She cant get reaped...

I think it has been more then five minutes, but Venice has fallen asleep I should leave her. You know let her sleep….. Yeah that's what I'll do.

The mid-size mirror hanging on my door shows how….uh great I look in the blond\brown hair is in a million knots, and there's a hint of I-need-to-sleep look in my green eyes.

Jeez do I need to eat. Venice says I'm skinny enough as it is, I don't need to starve. There're some clothes in a heap of clothes on the floor by the mirror, and from that I pick my reaping outfit. A light blue collard shirt and jeans. The shirts a bit wrinkled, but it will have to do.

I walk to the living room where I see my mom and dad watching District One's Reapings. They are the only one's that have aired so far.

I feel a strange pity for the first tributes ever reaped. What a sad story to tell your children…..If they make it out alive. But of course both of them cant, so we just have to see how this works out. Of course the boy, Hunter I think, volunteered. The girl who's name I don't know didn't even seem to notice him. She looks weak….. I wish I could sponsor her... Only the Capitol can sponsor people, I try not to look at the bruises on her arms, and the sad look in her eyes.

"Oh Benjamin your up." My dad says in a robot sort of voice.

"Yeah I am. Venice is still sleeping though."

"No she's not she's on TV."

"What are you talking about, I was just with her."

"Oh sorry Ben the District One tribute girl's name is Venice. But she looks…..Well she could look like our sister, but there's not that much resemblance."

"Um…Kay?" It's all I feel that I have to say. That was a waste of a good conversation.

There isn't really anything to eat, since we aren't the richest people. But hey, who besides Districts 1, 2, and 4 are?I heard they were building training centers for next years tributes, but only in the district who could afford them. This would be Districts 1, 2, and 4 since they're rich... I feel like I'm repeating myself a lot today and I have only been up for ten minutes.

Walking to the kitchen, I cant help but think of the twelve year olds that could be reaped. I'm sure some have already, and maybe someone volunteered for them…..Hopefully.

"The bacon is in the fridge Ben." My dad shouts from the couch he is sitting on. My hand reaches for the plate of bacon inside the fridge. Well, only one slice left. And its cold. Maybe Venice would want it, cold food that's supposed to be hot is gross.

I put the bacon back in the fridge, I can't help but wonder what that girl Venice is thinking.

_The first person to be reaped…..Wow. Well maybe her district partner will try to help her survive. Well he was a volunteer…._

"Ben District two's Reapings are starting."

"Ok, but I'm going to go check on Venice."

I silently open the door with a slight creak and Venice is sitting up in our bed. "Hey Venice, do you want any bacon?"

She stretches out her arms slowly, "Oh yeah sure, but only if it's cold."

"I would have eaten it if it wasn't."She smiles and laughs again. I'm just glad my sister isn't the Venice in District One. "Venice the District Two Reapings are on. Want to come watch them?"

"Why would I want to see the terrified look on those poor kids faces?"

"It was just a suggestion, and I actually want to see who will be playing these dreaded games. You know? Who we should cheer for." My sentence doesn't make much sense, but it seems to change her mind, and she comes to watch.

When we get down to the living room they all already about to call the girl, and….. It's a twelve year old…! Please someone volunteer!

Thankfully a 16 year old does, who seems to be her sister. The trite boy is an 18 year old beast, and I'm not over exaggerating. He looks 7 foot 5!

Wait wha-?

A boy from the 14's volunteered for him! these games will be interesting.

I can't help but wonder why did that boy volunteer, of course he most likely will die...

Maybe I should just go to the reaping, and get it over with. "Venice can we get to the Reapings?"

"Yeah sure Ben, bye mom, bye dad."

"Bye." They say in unison.

* * *

The walk to the town square agonizing. Venice kept complaining about how tired she still was, and I'm not sure if I'm totally awake myself.

"But Ben! Why can't I go back home!" Venice cries.

"Because! Do you want to like die or something! That's what might happen if we don't go to the reaping." I cross my arms in a humph. She has asked me this at least twenty times, and the other times my answers were, "Cuz."

_"Long live the walls we crashed through, while the kingdom lights shined just for me and you. I was screaming long live all the magic we made, and bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid."_ Venice sings.

That is her favorite song; our mom said her mom's mom taught it to her.

A smile forms on my lips, Venice can't sing to save her life. But the way she sings that song makes her voice sound beautiful.

We get to the town square (Finally!), and go enter our names.

_Two entries that's all Ben._

Venice gets are names checked off on a clipboard, and she then has to go to the 17's section, and I'm off to the 13's.

She looks back at me again, and I nod at her.

If Venice gets reaped I will volunteer for the male tribute, and make sure she wins.

A loud screech of a microphone fills the air, and every one turns their attention towards the stage."Hello District 9! I am Chartreuse Benelty. I will be your…uh…escort? And the chosen mentor for your district is….uh….Chasen Lumar. He…uh…is strong and will help District Nines tributes, and I will to?"

Chartreuse Benelty, huh? Well, she says almost anything in the form of the question. And I know this from hearing not even one minute of her taking.

"Well I need to read this Treaty of Treason? So should we begin?"

Her questioning tone continues throughout her reading of the treaty.

All to soon the dreaded moment comes."Um…..Lady's first?"She reaches her neon orange hand into the glass shoulders tense, and my eyes close shut. I peek one open to see Chartreuse. She runs her hands through her bright red hair.

I take one last nervous glance at Venice, and then Chartreuse reads the name."Uh…? Luna Reclipse?"

A girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail, comes and dances to the I mean literally starts kicking her feet, and twirling. While Chartreuse cocks her head like a dog, and grabs the girl by the shoulders. She sits her down on the stage, and taps the microphone.

"Um….Gentlemen now?

She reaches in her neon orange hands once again.

I swear, who would want neon orange skin?

"B-Benjamin Clark?"

...

All of the sudden I feel like I'm back in bed. Venice is laughing, and I'm going to go watch District One's Reapings, but that's not what's happening. There is a distant crying, and right away I know who it is.

_Venice._

My legs tremble as I walk to the stairs.

I-I-I can't leave. This is my home, they can't take me away.

My eyes scan the pool of people of my district. They all seem relieved. Relieved it's not their own children.

"Well…..Congratulations Luna and Benjamin? You two are the lucky tributes of District Nine. Hopefully one of you will be a victor."

I hope Chartreuse Benelty holds on to that hope.

* * *

"Oh Ben!" Venice cries, while she runs into the justice building. "They can't take you! They just can't! Please, please tell them they can't take you!"

"Venice, that wont work."

She continues to cry onto my leg. "M-mom and-d d-d-dad aren't coming." She sniffles. "They wanted to watch-"

"Watch…?"

"The-the District 3 Reapings."

…..Are you freaking kidding me! They want to watch two people from a District that they don't know? Are they more important then seeing me, maybe for the last time! I stand with my fists clenched.

"B-ben? Where are you going?"

"The Capitol. If I don't come home, tell mom and dad I hope someone from District 3 wins."

She nods and quickly hugs I make my way to the train that is taking me to my doom.

**District Nine**

**Luna Reclipse's Goodbyes**

When I her Chartreuse Benelty call my name at first I feel shocked. Then after a while I remember the all the jokes I have been told, and I feel more happy.

I dance my way up to the stage. Maybe this will be a crowd pleaser.

The questioning escort grabs me by soulders. At first I thought she was going to kiss me. And that kind of freaked me out a bit, but she just sat me down on the stage so I would stop.

This lady, Chartreuse I think, has bright red hair and neon orange Capitol has the strangest people ever!

She reaches her hand into the boys reaping ball, and digs around carefully for a name.

_Please don't let it be Solar, please don't let it be Solar!_

"B-Benjamin Clark?"

Phew!My eyes scan out to find my twin brother. My eyes meet his, and I hope he can hear me scream this in my mind. _I don't want to go…. Please help me!_

He nods and mouths the words, "I can't."

"Well…..Congratulations Luna and Benjamin? You two are the lucky tributes of District Nine. Hopefully one of you will be a victor."

Yea hopefully I will.

* * *

Solar comes in first, dragging my mother by her hand.

"Luna! Oh Luna!" She kneels down by the velvet couch I'm sitting on. "Please try. Seeing Solar reminds me of you, you to look so much alike except you are a girl, and have girl features. Like your eyes and-"

"Mom I get it." I smile.

"Luna! How could you think this to be a happy moment?"

"When don't I think something is happy?"

She turns away crying. Emotional much?

I don't hate my mother, I just hate it when she wont let me joke around.

She always says, "Solar is so much smarter then you~!"

Why yes mother dear I know I'm not the smartest. Sometimes at school I get called the dumb girl….

"Hey Luna look, you know I'm your twin brother and all….. So uh…. P-p-please try not to die."

I almost want to laugh, why would I try to die? "I promise I wont try to die."

"Thanks Luna. Now I should probably get mom out of here."Our mother is still crying in the corner.

She starts to scream when Solar tries to take her away.

Is that how she wants me to remember her if I die?

Screaming, crying, and clawing at my brother's face.

Well that's how I will, and no matter what she thinks about me, I will love her anyway.

* * *

**A\N Again thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! I was soooo happy you guys actually want to read the next chapter, and not just see who wins these games. Well I hope that's the case for most of you…. Anyway review please! It would make me happy! And if you do review, your character has a better chance of not dying! Maybe...**

**Tribute Trivia #002 Do you think Jennifer Lawrence will be a good Katniss?**


	15. District 10

A\N I decided to do the reapings a bit differently because I want to be done with the reapings! Also I do not think Jenifer Lawrence will not be a good Katniss. She is to pretty to play a girl who has been starving her whole life. These guys will both get P.O.V.'s on the train ride since their reaping is short. Sorry if you don't like it. I tried!

Mousy Brownen created by: _Pianoette_

Jay Rider created by: _EchostepJ38_

**Tribute Trivia #003: What are all the names of the people on Katniss's prep team? (Can be found in any of the books.)**

**District Ten**

**Mousiln 'Mousy' Brownen**

My mother slips my arms through the black sweater that used to be hers. She says it goes good with my white tank top, and maybe I should wear some black pants.

"Sit down on the stool Mousy."

I nod and sit down on the stool in front of her.

She takes her delicate graceful fingers and puts my long black hair in two buns on top of my head.

Some kids at school make fun of me, and say I could be a mouse. I tell my mom these comments, and she told me it is the way of life.

"Mousy! Go feed the cows!" My dad yells from outside my bedroom door.

I sigh, I just got all fancied up!

My mother opens the door for me, and I make my way outside.

**District Ten**

**Jay Rider**

I had some luck hunting today, just a few fish, and a squirrel or two. Well no matter what I get, it will help us not starve.

When I get to my house I drop today's findings on the doorstep, and grab my dark green hoodie, and slip it over my dark green t-shirt. There is a bit of blood on my beige cargo pants, and I try desperately to rub it off.

Just like in any other district, hunting is illegal. It doesn't matter if we live in District 10.

Once the blood is off I stuff my pants back in my black hunting boots, and head off to the town square. There Ebony and Sebastien, should be waiting for me. Ebony said she is related to our mentor, whose name is Kiara… I think.

**Mousy Brownen**

I stand by other 14 year olds that I sometimes see around school. The stare and snicker at my 'mouse like' appearance.

Our escort, Elvis is singing, and our new mentor Kiara looks embarrassed.

Our mayor stands up, and whispers something to Elvis.

Elvis stops singing, and clears his throat.

"Will hello people." He twirls and shapes his hands like guns. "Uh thank ya! Thank ya very much. Ha-ha."

Some people groan. On the news we heard the old singer look, just hit the Capitol. And by being named 'Elvis' he has a perfect reason to. In music class at school we learned about Elvis, and apparently his 'famous' line, is what our escort just said.

"So today we will be reaping tributes. Lady's first." He twirls around again, and reaches his hand in the reaping ball.

"Mouslin Brownen! You are the lucky lady!"

I make a little squeak sound, and fall to the ground.

**Jay Rider**

The girl that just got called fainted, and she was standing about 10 feet away.

The other boys and I carry her up on stage.

She is still out cold.

We stand up there and hold her while Elvis starts spinning around again.

"Male people now." He digs his hand in the reaping ball, and I pray it's not Sebastien.

"Jay Rider, you are the lucky male tribute!"

I drop the girl's feet, and feel in danger of fainting myself.

I just rise up my hand and say, "That's me."

"Uh-ha-ha awesome little fella!"

He makes me shake Mousey's hand, even though she is still out. Then the anthem plays, and I am escorted out.

* * *

Ebony comes in first, dragging Sebastien by the hand. I can tell they are both fighting tears.

"Ebony, please take care of Sebastien while I'm gone."

"What if you don't make it out Jay? Then we could be forced into the foster home!"

"Oh I'll make it back. I'm strong…..And apparently charming to some people. I know how to hunt, and I do great on my own."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. I will make it back."

She turns away, and crosses her arms. She's had enough of me apparently.

Sebastien hugs me, and then so does Ebony. Then they leave so a peacekeeper doesn't catch them. If one does, and there are no adults with them, they could be brought to the foster home.

From where I am sitting I can faintly hear a person crying over Mousey's little body. Must be her mom or dad. Too bad she's not awake to say goodbye to them.

To bad the last time she probably talked to them was at her house.

* * *

**A\N Yeah, I know that was short! Ok, but I really want to be done with the reapings, and I lost my file that had District 10's reapings all typed up! Sorry though…. I still hope you liked it. Review? Please?**

**Tribute Trivia #003: What are all the names of the people on Katniss's prep team? (Can be found in any of the books.)**


	16. District 11

A\N Again a shorter reaping chapter. Also I will only have two or three parts of train rides. Those chapters will be pretty long because I have to get a lot of P.O.V's in one chapter….. Anyway! I won't write the last reapings until I get 100 reviews. I think I have about 92 right now... It shouldn't be that hard! Also when you answer the Tribute Trivia you get sponsor points! Wouldn't you like that? Also reviewing gets you points! So if you answer a question in a review... You get 2 or 4 points! Amazing! =)

Allegra Flora created by: _chasingfireflies101_

Iask Suntou created by: _Anbucutie23_

**Tribute Trivia 004 What is your favorite book in the Hunger Games Trilogy?**

**(Mine is Catching Fire =P)**

**District Eleven**

**Iask Suntou **

My two younger brothers, my two younger sisters, and my older sister are running around screaming at each other. I don't know what it's about; I'm just sitting on the couch with my hands over my ears.

My new brown slacks feel a bit small, so I decide to go for a walk around the house.

I get outside and climb into a tree. Once I'm up about 14 feet, I unbutton my light green shirt.

The first reaping ever. Too bad my mom and dad aren't here to see it.

They died when my twin sisters were born. A peacekeeper killed them, and my older sister would never tell me why he killed them.

"Iask! Come on, were going to the reapings!"

I sigh to myself.

Why does this have to happen?

* * *

**District Eleven**

**Allegra Flora**

My family gathers in the kitchen. Chase has just got done harvesting some fresh fruit from our garden.

I quickly braid my long wavy caramel hair.

Chase brings the fruit to the table.

Bananas, oranges, apples, strawberry's, grapes, and my favorite, raspberries.

My hazel eyes scan the table my mom carefully decorated.

She comes over to me, and kisses me on my rosy cheeks.

"Let's eat." She smiles. We sit down, and eat like savages.

Then my best friend Cameron comes through the door. "Mind if I join you? My mom had to work."

"No problem Cam!" I run over and hug him.

I don't have a crush on him, and I haven't totally thought the idea of us dating over.

If life turns out the way I think it should, me and Cam will never date. It would ruin our friendship.

"Do you like me dress?" I giggle.

He grabs a fork off the table, and holds it to his mouth like a microphone.

"Allegra Flora is wearing a white sundress with a silk like peach ribbon tied around her waist. I think she should wear some flattering shoes, and curl her hair. If she could be any more beautiful.

I can feel my face get hot, and I face the floor. He laughs and brings me over to the table so we can eat.

* * *

**Iask Suntou**

Our escort, Netro Peffel, is making jokes in the middle of the Treaty of Treason. It is probably for attention.

When the mayor is done, Netro gets up and comes to the microphone.

"I think this will be awesome. I can make this my new favorite time of the year! can't wait for the second Hunger Games next year! Well ladies first."

"Mara Seharri? You are reaped!"

An 18 year old girl steps to the stage.

"Boys..."

I hold my breath.

"Cameron Peschel!"

"NOOOO!" A girl from the 14's section scream.

"Can I volunteer for him? Please! PLEASE!"

Netro looks at the mayor confused. "Well I guess... Then we would have to draw-"

"Can I!" She screams.

"Uh yeah...? Um... What's your name?"

"Allegra Flora."

"Well ok... Now we have to draw another boy's name." Netro sighs and reaches his hand in the boys reaping ball once again.

"Iask Suntou."

Why couldn't the mayor just not let the girl volunteer.

My glasses fall on the ground, and it takes me a while to bend down. Maybe I should have said this before, but I'm 6'3.

"I like your hair Iask!" Netro says encouragingly. He ruffles my darkish light brunet hair.

I scan him over with my emerald green eyes. He is African American, and has a shaved head and-

"Oh sorry for my appearance everybody. My lips are still blue from the one color phase."

Allegra and I shake hands, and then we are escorted to our goodbyes.

* * *

**Allegra Flora**

My mom and Cameron come in at the same time, they are both family to me.

"Oh my baby!" My mom cries while she hugs me.

"Thanks Allegra. You know for volunteering for me." Cameron mumbles while he stares at the floor.

"No problem Cam. You need to stay alive and help my mom not starve."

I sit down on the couch, and Cam and my mom sit on either side of me.

Cam holds my hand while my mom cries into hers. I lay my head on Cam's shoulder.

You don't like him Allegra. You probably won't live through this anyway.

My mom is still crying and Cam-

Kisses me on the cheek.

All of a sudden I can't talk, I can't do anything. Maybe he was just doing that in case I'll never come back.

But that's wrong.

I'm coming back.

**A\N Remember! PLEASE Review! Also I promise the next reaping will be longer!**

**Tribute Trivia 004 What is your favorite book in the Hunger Games Trilogy?**


	17. Sponsoring Points

Short Authors Note!

Ok so I know I did those short reaping chapters, but the last one will be longer. The people who got shorter reaping chapters will get train P.O.V.'s and those will be long. Trust me. So I decided to post everyone's sponsor points, and wow did this take me a while. And yeah I know there isn't much sponsoring points, but I wanted to stick with lower numbers so I could add or subtract easier. If you do not want to sponsor your tribute, just say so!

~Aerogirl~

_TornWingsOfAButterfly-_ 2

_Beefonesxx- _3

_DefyTheImpossible_- 24

_ScrewJacobImHotter- _4

_Esse Quam Videri_- 13

_QueenofConspiracies_- 3

_MaryaBadica-Ivashkov_- 21

_TwitchyDeSquirrl_- 3

_DaCMC_- 3

_Writing-DoNotDistrurb_- 2

_Aurora Finnette Odair_- 5

_GemmaHardin_- 5

_Narcissa-Wasly_- 51 (WOAH!)

_MySoulToReap_- 2

_Juniormarauder_- 29

_Pianoette- _2

_EchoStepJ38- _19

_Anbucutie23- _4

_chasingfireflies101_- 2

If you would like to sponsor, or I forgot you…. Just say so! In a review….. =)

~Aerogirl~


	18. District 12

**A\N** Ok I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! So please forgive me! This might be short but I felt like you guys NEEDED a chapter! Sorry!

Raine Abaya created by:_Juniormarauder_

Kero Jaspir created by:_Narcissa-Weasly_

**Tribute Trivia #005- Have you seen the messed up Hunger Games cast! Share your opinon.**

Enjoy,

~Aerogirl~

**District Twelve**

**Raine Abaya**

"Raine come over here and clear the dishes." My mom Snooky calls. She can never do anything for herself, because she thinks it's, "To risky." I hate her for this, because I have to do _all_ the work. Lucky me, right? Wrong,

"How is clearing the dishes to risky, mom?"

"I could easily drop one, and paralyze myself like your father."

"But dad didn't drop a plate on his foot-."

"None the less come clear the plates."

Beore I start, I put up my long black hair. Don't want food in it. The first reapings are today, and I just happen to be 12 too. Just my luck.

"Your cousins wouldn't complain about it, Raine."

Why does she always compare me to them! I always try to make my parents proud, so I over-achieve in school.

"Go get the dishes from your dad. He's outside."

My dad is paralyzed due to an accident when he was training with the rebels. So we just let him sit in his wheelchair outside most of the day.

"Raine, Raine, Raine!" My eight year old brother Gian shouts, and runs towards me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to play in the puddles with me?"

"No, I have stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"Get ready for the reaping."

"Why do you act so mature all the time."

"That's just how I am." I push Gian aside, and walk to my dad who is sitting under an apple tree. "Dad, I'm here for your dishes."

He slowly hands the plate to me. "Raine," he says tiredly, "Do you think these games are fair?"

"Not at _all_ dad! They're horrible. I hate the whole idea. What about you?"

"Horrible. But in a way... We deserve it. Now go get ready, and do me a favor. Be nicer to your brother. You may never see him again."

"Alright dad. See you later." I walk back inside the house, and run to my room before my mom makes me do anything else.

After 10 minutes of looking through my closet, I decide on the outfit I bought with my allowence last week. My parents don't pay me much, but I had saved up for forever to buy an outfit for the school dance next week. Maybe I'll wear that outfit today, and waer different jewelry with it at the dance.

First, I slip on my white collared blouse. Then on top of that, I put on my green sweater. It looks good on my olive skin, and brings out my dark, chocolate brown eyes. The white skirt I'm wearing shoes off my legs, and I think I look really good. The shoes I wear are, white, low-cut converse.

Now my outfits together, all thats left is a little makeup, and my hair.

My hair takes about 2 minutes to brush, and I throw it up in a messy bun. The only makeup I put on is, mascara, and a little lipgloss.

When I get back to the kitchen, Gian is crying to my mom. "Why didn't I get to eat?"f

"Because you said you weren't hungry Gian!"

"I. Want. Food!"

"Raine, come cook some food for Gian."

"But I'm already dressed-."

"Now."

"Ok." I sigh. "What do you want to eat, Gian?"

"French toast!"

"That'll take forever to make-!"

"FRENCH TOAST PLEASE! You asked me what I wanted!"

"Whatever." I grab the frying pan, and make the french toast. It takes about 20 minutes, and of course he wants syrup to. So I had to go out to the backyard, and grab some from our storage area out there.

"Thank you, Raine." He smiles and shoves the toast in his mouth.

* * *

When we get to the reaping, my mom is trying despratley to clean Gian's sticky fingers. "Why did you give him syrup, Raine?"

"Because he wanted some on his french toast."

"Please get to the sections marked for you." The mayor announces into the microphone. "The reapings will begin shortly."

"Good luck Raine. See you when this is over." My dad holds my hand tight, and lets go. He always does this when he's nervous.

When I get to my section, I feel so nervous. When I try to calm my nerves by twirling my hair, my hair gets all tangled. So I have to brush through it with my fingers.

"Time to start the reapings!" Our chirpy escort, Myeisha tweets. She has wings implanted into her back, and a bird beak. Some crazy Capitol trend I'm guessing.

"Ladies first!" She reaches her hand into the reaping ball, and slowly draws a name.

_Not me. Please don't be-._

"Raine Abaya!"

I blink back tears, and slowly walk to the stage. When I walk up the stage, I make sure my head is held high.

"You are just so cute!" Myeisha tweets. "Boys turn! And cross your fingers, this girls a cutie. Wouldn't you like to get to now her better?"

She slowly brings her hand out of the glass reaping ball. "Kero Jaspir!"

No one walks up to the stage. "Kero Jaspir, please come up here."

After a minute of silence, no one comes up to the stage.

Then finally a boy of 16, gets thrown onto the stage by a muscular peackeeper. "Here he is. Our little run away."

Kero and I shake hands, and are escorted to the Justice Building.

* * *

My family burst through the door. Gian, and my mom are crying. My dad looks like he is about to.

My my cries onto my shoulder, and gets mascara stains on my shoulder.

Gian holds onto my leg and cries. My dad rolls his wheelchair over to us. "Stay strong, Raine. You'll be in front of the cameras soon."

For some reason, I want to cry, but I can't. The tears just wont come. Most likely I'll cry on the train.

"I love you so much Raine! Please! Fight for it! I will not be mad if you kill anyone! I want you to get out alive!"

"I'll try mom, really. Maybe there will be another 12 yearold and we can team up."

"But if there isn't, try to make friends with the weaker ones, so they can not hurt you."

The Peacekeeper comes all to soon. Gian wont get off my leg, so the literally have to _pry _him off of me.

"I LOVE YOU RAINE!" He cries as he is dragged out.

My mind flashes back to what my dad said this morning. _"Be nicer to your brother. You may never see him again."_

Now I wish I would of played with him this morning. Maybe things would be different then.

**District Twelve**

**Kero Jaspir's Goodbyes.**

My two sisters come running through the door crying. "Please try to win Kero!" Kajsa cries.

"Yeah please Kero, I really need you to win!" Nathalie cries into my shoulder. "Mom will beat us! She will get drunk every night!"

"Do not worry, I will win this so I can keep you girls safe." They continue to cry into my shoulders, and I can hear their faint sniffles.

Inrun my hand through my short black hair. This might he impossible, but I need to try to win for my sisters.

** Please Review!**

Tribute Trivia #005 Have you seen the messed up the Hunger Games cast! Share your opinion.

~Aerogirl~ 


End file.
